


Del caos al orden

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffyfest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco reciben una impactante noticia: sus amigos Ron y Pansy van a contraer matrimonio y quieren que ellos, en un alarde de generosidad, sean sus padrinos y se hagan amigos. FIC ESCRITO PARA EL FLUFFYFEST 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El famoso baile de San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: Mi preciosa Dybbo a quien le debo que el texto quede infinitamente mejor. Gracias.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todo el universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling. No se busca ningún fin de lucro ni famoseo.
> 
> Notas: Este fic lo escribí para el fluffyfest 2013 y es un regalo para RoHoshi pues la idea fue suya. Yo solo la tomé prestada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caos.
> 
> (Del lat. Schaos, y este del gr. Sχάος, abertura).
> 
> 1\. m. Estado amorfo e indefinido que se supone anterior a la ordenación del cosmos.
> 
> 2\. m. Confusión, desorden.

Harry Potter estiró el cuello, parcialmente ahogado en ese nudo Windsor que ahora Hermione, muy amablemente, le ajustaba con cariño. A su lado, un Ron Weasley vestido con túnica de mago y sin corbata le echaba miradas burlonas mientras se perfumaba. Apenas cabían los tres en el pequeño baño de Grimmauld Place, actual casa de soltero de Harry, donde él y Ron se reunían a menudo para charlar, jugar al ajedrez mágico y contarse sus penas y alegrías. Ese día precisamente planeaban emborracharse mientras jugaban a _Snap Explosivo_ , pero Hermione, salida de no se sabe dónde y pendiente siempre de ellos, les había obligado descaradamente a acudir a la fiesta de San Valentín que ya se organizaba en el mundo mágico desde hace seis años. Después de la guerra, muchos magos habían quedado sin esposa o esposo, sin hijos, sin hermanos. Algunos hasta habían conocido la orfandad. Fue difícil sobreponerse a algo así y con la presión de buscarse un buen trabajo para asegurar su futuro, muchos jóvenes dejaron la diversión como algo secundario. Hubo cuatro años donde no se registró ningún nacimiento de magos, y el Ministerio ideó un encuentro anual para dar la posibilidad de encontrar pareja y para desviar cualquier sensación de pérdida y tristeza, tratando de dejar el tema Voldemort lo más lejos posible y de animar a los jóvenes magos a conocerse entre ellos.

Por ello organizó esa fiesta donde acudían magos europeos para darse a conocer entre sus semejantes, con objeto de formar parejas duraderas y así perpetuar la especie. Hermione Granger había conocido a su actual esposo en una de estas fiestas; bueno, ya lo conocía desde Hogwarts, pero ese día comenzaron a conocerse un poco más, y meses después se hicieron novios. La joven aseguraba que esa fiesta daba buena suerte y que, al menos, una vez al año salía un compromiso serio de aquella cita.

—Por favor, Hermione, deja de apretarlo. No puedo respirar —se quejó Harry, cuyo cabello, ahora más largo que antes, miraba en todas direcciones.

—No seas quejica. Has llevado corbata durante muchos años en Hogwarts, no entiendo por qué te quejas ahora.

—Precisamente recordarás que no la llevaba muy ajustada.

—Bueno, Harry, haz lo que quieras. Yo solo te ayudo a que te veas apetecible —sonrió la chica, ataviada con un ajustado vestido de seda color rojo vino que se difuminaba en blanco en las mangas y el bajo.

—A Harry no le hace falta estar bien vestido —advirtió Ron, muy contento con el resultado, mirándose al espejo—, siempre liga.

—Con chicas, Ron —advirtió Hermione—. Lo cual no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

—¡Eh! —se defendió Harry—. Algunos chicos se me han acercado a veces.

Hermione se puso en jarras.

—Oh. A los antros esos de magos que visitas, donde echas un polvo y ya está, ¿no?

—Hermione... no somos como los heteros. No le damos tanta importancia al compromiso.

Hermione alcanzó el perfume de la mesita y se lo entregó a Harry.

—Vamos. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que siempre has querido una familia, Harry. No me vendas ahora que estás a gusto yendo de flor en flor.

—Más bien de cardo en cardo —bromeó Ron a su lado, y Harry le lanzó un puñetazo al hombro—. ¡Tío! Ese último que te ligaste era bien feo.

Hermione suspiró, derrotada, echó una última mirada a los chicos, los adecentó por enésima vez e ignorando sus miradas en blanco, cogió su bolso, su abrigo y se dirigieron hacia El Complejo.

El Complejo era una nave enorme situada en un polígono industrial de Londres, no muy lejos de San Mungo, que el mismo Ministerio había acondicionado para el evento. Los techos tenían más de ocho metros de alto y enormes ventanales situados en la parte más alta le daban el punto exacto de luz, ayudado después por la multitud de farolillos situados en las paredes y anchas columnas a los lados. Muchos estaban convencidos de que la idea había sido de alguna redactora de _Corazón de bruja_ para darse material de documentación, porque llevaban años sin escribir artículos decentes.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, mediante aparición, toda una horda de magos y brujas estaban en la entrada, guardando su turno. Harry vio a varios conocidos, y él y Ron se entretuvieron saludando a algunos antiguos camaradas de Hogwarts. Dean Thomas había ido allí con su novia, una chica muy agradable también de color, y las gemelas Patil acompañaban a otra compañera, desconocida para ambos. Harry dio un codazo a su amigo.

—La chica que está con las Patil es tu tipo, Ron —advirtió el mago, aflojándose la corbata.

Ron se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

—Cállate, se dará cuenta.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con ellas? Voy a ver si veo a Hermione —ante la mención del nombre de su amiga, Ron sonrió.

—Sí, a Hermione. Venga, hombre. Quieres ver a su esposo. Déjame decirte, Harry, que Anthony es hetero. No puedes ligar con él.

Harry negó con la cabeza, molesto.

—No vengo a ligar con nadie, te acompaño a que lo hagas tú. Como ves, todo está lleno de chicas, sexo que ya sabrás, no me interesa.

—Estoy seguro de que también vendrán rubios y podrás disfrutar —ante la cara de estupefacción de su amigo, Ron añadió—. Sí. Te pasa algo con los rubios. No lo niegues.

Harry ignoró a su amigo, que siempre quería fastidiarlo, y localizó a Hermione un poco más allá a la entrada del edificio, junto a Anthony Goldstein. Anthony era un antiguo estudiante de Hogwarts, del Ejército de Dumbledore, sorteado en Ravenclaw. A Harry le apenó mucho que la relación entre Ron y Hermione llegara a su fin dos años después de haber compartido muchos momentos juntos. Ahora, sin embargo, Hermione estaba felizmente casada con ese tipo, Anthony, un rubio caliente que la trataba muy bien. En Hogwarts había tenido muchos noviazgos, no tantos como su amigo Michael Corner, pero sí lo suficiente como para llamar la atención del sexo femenino. Ahora, muchas jovencitas envidiaban a Hermione, y él también. Anthony era delgado y educado, un poco tímido pero con un sentido del humor especial y Harry se encontraba bien en su compañía.

—Anthony —saludó, estrechándole la mano. El joven le sonrió, con la mano en la cintura de Hermione. Desde que ambos salían, no se habían perdido la fiesta de San Valentín, aunque estuviera preparada precisamente para solteros.

—Oh, Harry, otra vez —se quejó la chica arreglando su corbata. Ambos rieron y ella le besó en la mejilla—. Eres un desastre.

—Pero me quieres, Hermione.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que impresionar.

Una campanilla anunció la entrada. Era un sonido suave pero intermitente, anunciaba a los magos que podían entrar. Solo eran admitidos magos mayores de edad, y la campanilla cambiaba de sonido al detectar a algún visitante que no lo fuera. La cola fue desvaneciéndose rápidamente, y pronto los magos quedaron rodeados de luces, globos de colores en forma de corazón apostados en el techo y pompas de jabón cayendo mediante un hechizo imperecedero. Un enorme escenario al fondo, lleno de instrumentos musicales, anunciaba la orquesta de esa noche. Las mesas con alcohol se situaban a los lados, con adornos de orquídeas, muérdago y velas. Harry se dirigió inmediatamente allí y se sirvió un poco de ron de grosella. Al tocar el vaso, apareció su nombre en el cristal. Harry sonrió. Esos detalles tan increíbles de la magia siempre le aturdían, fascinándolo.

—No te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche, espero —sonrió Hermione a su lado. Anthony la llevaba de la mano.

—No tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en esta fiesta —dijo Harry—. Al menos el licor está bueno. ¿Una copa, chicos?

Hermione asintió y aceptó la misma bebida que Harry, mientras Anthony se decantaba por un poco de jerez.

—¿Dónde ha ido Ron?

Harry lo buscó con la mirada, pero fue Anthony quien lo encontró.

—Ahí está, con las hermanas Patil y esa jovencita.

—Bueno, por lo menos no pierde el tiempo —Hermione apuró su bebida y tiró de la mano de Anthony en cuanto sonó una música más movida—. Vamos a bailar.

Harry contempló la decoración de ese año. Siempre le había parecido excesiva y cargante, pero ese año parecía algo más sencilla. ¿Quién la habría elegido? Los farolillos portadores de luz estaban coloreados de plata, al igual que muchos de los globos que danzaban sobre ellos. Las pompas de jabón no estaban ahí intermitentemente, alguien las había creado para aparecer cada cierto tiempo, apareciendo y desapareciendo a voluntad.

La nave no tenía balcones. Sí había, sin embargo, una puerta que daba a un porche un poco más íntimo, donde los jóvenes también salían a bailar, aunque en pleno febrero, solía estar desierto; la música tampoco sonaba excesivamente alta, y podían hablar perfectamente sin gritarse.

Harry bailó con algunas compañeras de Hogwarts, la mayoría de su año, y otras tantas que lo admiraban profundamente y querían un baile con él. Al regresar a la mesa de ponche se encontró con Ron.

—¿Cómo lo pasas, compañero? —preguntó el pelirrojo, dando un buen trago de whisky de fuego.

—Eso es muy fuerte para empezar, Ron —rió Harry—. Cuida de no beber mucho que no quisiera ser un estorbo para tu pareja de hoy.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Me encuentras deseable? —Ron se pavoneó, con su túnica azul marino con unos gemelos brillantes. Sí, Harry lo encontraba muy elegante, desde luego esa compra había sido todo un acierto. Aún recordaba la noche en que le había contado su orientación sexual. Ron había abierto y cerrado la boca, temeroso de decir algo inadecuado, para luego explotar en un "vaya, hombre, espero que no me tires los trastos, tío. No quisiera rechazarte". Sin embargo, su amistad, en lugar de quebrarse, se había solidificado. Harry no podía estar más alegre por ello; Ron era una persona muy importante en su vida, y valoraba su amistad.

El moreno rió la broma y observó entonces su rostro cambiante.

—Ahí viene la horda de sangrepuras —Harry se volvió. Una comitiva con ropajes elegantes y cabellos salidos de la peluquería entraron por la puerta principal. Reconoció a Blaise Zabini, que iba liderando el grupo del brazo de una joven bruja también morena, con el cabello largo ondulado y facciones duras: Pansy Parkinson. Detrás de ella dos jovencitas muy enjoyadas reían y se enseñaban los anillos; una de ellas parecía Astoria Greengrass. Harry la había visto a menudo en compañía de Draco Malfoy en los lugares habituales de los magos. La otra, no la reconocía. Cerrando el grupo y con el paso algo menos ligero dos rubios charlaban. Uno tenía una sonrisa ladina y Harry lo identificó enseguida, y el otro creyó recordarlo como Audrey Pucey. Todos habían estudiado en Hogwarts, Slytherin.

Varios magos y brujas se volvieron al notar su presencia. Si bien no eran muy queridos por la sociedad mágica, ya no existían esos prejuicios de antaño y ellos habían dejado de alardear constantemente; aún así, solían atender actos públicos sin ningún pudor y con esa elegancia aristocrática característica.

—Espero que hayan venido a ligar entre ellos —dijo Ron, pero paseó los ojos por los cuerpos de las jovencitas como si fueran mercancía prohibida.

Harry no respondió. Los hombres se veían espectaculares, todos delgados y tan excesivamente cuidados, seguro que se hacían la manicura y se echaban multitud de cremas para aparentar ser jóvenes para siempre, una enfermedad extendida en los sangrepuras.

—A lo mejor solo vienen a divertirse —rió Harry, consciente de que los sangrepuras se casaban entre ellos, a veces había habido casos de bodas entre primos hermanos solo para no perder la pureza de la sangre. Qué tontería. Harry no comulgaba mucho con esas ideas; los reyes y reinas muggles resultantes de esas uniones siempre habían sido nefastos. Además, le recordaban al tapiz de los Black, y a la forma en que los deshechaban quemándolos de ese árbol genealógico para que todos supieran quiénes habían sido repudiados.

Cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar baladas, el salón se llenó de parejas que al danzar, se rozaban entre ellas. Ron bailaba con Padma Patil, pero había cambiado de pareja durante las últimas tres baladas. Parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito. Harry se paseó por la sala, tratando de localizar a algún mago interesante que pudiera compartir sus gustos. Chocó fuertemente con otro mago vestido de blanco. La copa de Harry aterrizó directamente en su traje impoluto.

—Oh, joder, perdona —el moreno fue a sacar su varita para arreglarlo, pero una mano lo paró.

—Ya lo hago yo, Potter —una varita muy familiar apareció ante sus ojos. El moreno la reconoció antes que a su propio dueño—. Recuérdame que no me vista de blanco a un acontecimiento que vayas a frecuentar.

Draco Malfoy. Fríos ojos de acero y cabello con brillos color platino. Sílabas arrastradas y una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba una camisa azul bajo su excelente traje. A Harry le impresionó verlo vestido de etiqueta muggle y no como un mago.

—Lo... lo siento —apuró el líquido para no tener más problemas y trató de sonreírle al otro.

—¿Captando más fans, Potter? —el moreno abrió la boca, extrañado de no escuchar una retahíla de ofensas por parte del rubio por ocurrírsele mancharle el traje. Aunque ya no había ni rastro de la mancha, Malfoy debía saberse esos hechizos de memoria.

Draco entró al Ministerio por su excelencia en Relaciones Públicas, y aunque aspiraba a entrar en temas políticos, de momento llevaba tres años en el Séptimo piso, trabajando en el Consejo de Asuntos Exteriores y Departamento de Deportes, organizando eventos deportivos de diversa índole, todos relacionados con el quidditch. Harry solía encontrárselo en el ascensor cuando subía a la Oficina de Aurores. Su trato era cordial, limitado únicamente a saludos en zonas de trabajo. Encontrárselo en la fiesta lo sorprendió.

—Supongo que es lo único que puedo captar, en un ambiente tan hetero —bromeó.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No creerás que aquí solo vienen hombres y mujeres interesado en el sexo opuesto —oteó el ambiente—. Algunos deben ser del otro equipo, Potter.

Cuando Harry anunció su preferencia sexual no quiso que ningún periódico se hiciera eco de ello, pero los rumores se extendieron, _Corazón de Bruja_ escribió un artículo —el último de su explosión de chismes— y pronto las jovencitas dejaron de insistir. Harry se relajó y salió a divertirse por mundo muggle, donde no era tan conocido y podía pasar desapercibido. En el mundo mágico no había conocido a nadie con quien pudiese tener un acercamiento sexual ni tampoco conocía el pensamiento de los magos ante esa situación. Se encontró con que era más normal de lo que creía.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Harry vagamente, sosteniendo la copa, mientras sus ojos repasaban a algunas parejas, reconociendo a antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Supuestamente esta es una fiesta para solteros, pero también hay parejas casadas —añadió el joven—. Tu amiga Granger, Dean Thomas...

Harry clavó los ojos en él. Si Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, ¿pensaba ligar también?

—¿Y tú por qué has venido?

La respuesta pareció ser más sencilla aún.

—Pansy. Ella quiere ligar hoy a toda costa —Draco fue empujado y Harry propuso retirarse junto a las mesas de ponche. Se sirvió otro ron con grosella—. He venido por ella. No me interesan las fiestas de solteros. No son mi estilo.

El moreno pestañeó, evidentemente, el rubio aún tenía la autoestima intacta; no debía de costarle nada tener a chicas tras él, aunque a él le parecía tan desagradable como una patada en el culo. Había oído rumores de que últimamente miraba más al público masculino, pero no podía importarle menos. Puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en su bebida.

—A mí tampoco. Hermione me obligó.

—¿Quieres decir que estamos sometidos por nuestras amigas? —bromeó Draco, sirviéndose un whisky de fuego. La mirada de Harry se perdió en el modo en cómo el rubio agarraba el vaso. El vaso de cristal con su nombre, ahora tapado por la mano blanca y con las uñas cuidadas.

—Sí, eso creo —Harry rió torpemente. Todo quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad. Una bola llena de puntitos de luz bajó desde el techo hacia el centro de la sala. Algunos magos y brujas corrieron a buscar una pareja concreta y entonces la bola se rompió. Los puntos de luz se extendieron por todas partes.

—El baile de las luciérnagas, yo paso —Harry fue tironeado del brazo, le dio tiempo a dejar la copa en la mesa y se apresuró a seguir a Malfoy, que lo llevaba sin duda fuera del recinto. Era el baile más especial de la noche, donde se tocaba una canción lenta muy larga y se bailaba a oscuras, mientras miles de luciérnagas se arremolinaban alrededor de los bailarines. Al final de la canción, los bailarines con más luciérnagas alrededor eran coronados reyes del baile y presuntamente estarían juntos a partir de entonces. Harry recordó cuando Hermione y Anthony fueron elegidos; tenía curiosidad de ver quiénes serían entonces, pero él no quería estar en la ecuación. Bastante atención mediática y popular había tenido desde muy pequeño, gracias.

Cuando el frío de la noche los envolvió a ambos, se arrebujaron en la pared de la izquierda, donde el porche apenas los protegía. Fuera sí había farolillos encendidos, y aparte de ellos dos había otras dos parejas y un grupito de cinco personas, charlando.

No supo hasta qué momento, pero el baile las luciérnagas había pasado hace mucho tiempo y él seguía charlando con Malfoy; habían hablado de quidditch, de los profesores de Hogwarts, del estado actual del Ministerio y ambos se sorprendieron del paso del tiempo.

—Potter, no me digas que llevo una hora hablando contigo y no he tenido ganas de cometer suicidio.

—Sin pelearnos —apuntó él, sonriendo ligeramente. En ese lapso de tiempo otras parejas habían entrado y salido del porche. Ahora estaban solos.

—Bueno. Pansy debe estar buscándome como una desesperada —Draco se asomó a la fiesta durante un instante.

—Pensará que has ligado —bromeó Harry, que notaba cómo el alcohol lo ayudaba a soltar la lengua.

—Cuando te vea a ti sabrá que no —Draco alzó el vaso y sonrió—. Nos vemos, Potter.

Harry volvió adentro; el baile de las luciérnagas había coronado a Parvati Patil y a un chico sueco como una posible futura pareja. Ron seguía bailando con jovencitas, la mayoría, antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts. A la una de la madrugada Harry tenía tanto dolor en los pies a causa de los zapatos que decidió retirarse.

—Chicos, nos vemos otro día —Ron expresó su desagrado inmediatamente.

—No te vas, Harry, aún queda mucha juerga. He visto varios rubios que quizá te agraden —Harry sonrió, besando a la acompañante de Ron como despedida; Hermione se había marchado hace una hora con su esposo, al igual que la mayoría de emparejados resultantes de la noche, buscando algún otro lugar más íntimo o quizá descansar para el día siguiente, sábado.

—Insisto, Ron, estos zapatos me están matando…

—Eres un soso, Harry, quédate conmigo. Vamos a beber un poco más. Al fin y al cabo el plan era emborracharnos en tu casa, ¿no?

—Pero si obtienes compañía para hacer algo más interesante, mejor —sin embargo, el moreno aceptó y se quedó otra hora más; después puso rumbo a Grimmauld Place y apenas tuvo tiempo a dejarse caer en su cama sin desvestir antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

**§§§§**

Ron Weasley se parapetó tras la mesa de uno de los aurores y lanzó una pajarita hechizada, haciéndola volar hacia el escritorio de Harry, quien miró a uno y otro lado para tratar de captar al intruso. Finalmente, la leyó y se sonrojó. Harry movió la cabeza. Ron no tenía remedio: se dedicaba a tratar de averiguar detalles escabrosos sobre los gustos de su amigo, poniéndole una sencilla frase. La de hoy era "¿con quién tendrías una salvaje sesión de sexo?". Naturalmente, la pajarita estaba hechizada, cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley y perseguía al moreno hasta que este daba una respuesta con su pluma. Harry, tras pensarlo un poco, garabateó "un slytherin". Ron quedó mudo al leerlo; en el descanso para la comida se vieron de nuevo y el pelirrojo aprovechó la ocasión.

—Harry. ¿Qué significa esto? —Ron enseñó la pajarita, con cierto rubor camuflado en su rostro lleno de pecas.

—Eso significa. Tú preguntaste, yo respondí —Harry atacó su filete de ternera con salsa verde preparado amorosamente por Molly Weasley. A pesar de no ser de la familia, la mujer insistía en que comiera sano y cuando cocinaba para Ron, también le guardaba una tartera. Harry no podía estar más agradecido; su cocina no dejaba de ser básica, y aunque pasaba en la cocina mucho más tiempo que su camarada auror, no siempre tenía tiempo ni ganas para pensar en su estómago.

—¿Un slytherin? ¿Y por qué? —Ron ya había terminado su filete y estaba tomando el postre.

—Bueno, no sé. Presumen de ser muy ardientes en la cama, me gustaría saber si no es solo pura palabrería. Ya sabes, ellos siempre se jactan de ser los mejores en todo, y en el sexo en especial.

Ron pareció aliviado.

—Compañero, qué susto. Creí que hablabas por experiencia. ¿En serio te acostarías con un slytherin?

—No veo por qué no —Harry se encogió de hombros. Ron aún seguía con los prejuicios calados desde Hogwarts acerca de los sangrepuras, sus tradiciones y demás. No parecía haber cambiado de opinión, si bien alguna vez comentó que no todas las mujeres en slytherin eran un desperdicio.

El pelirrojo se inclinó, aparentemente inspirado.

—Sabes que hay un rubio en slytherin, ¿no?

Harry no se dejó amedrentar y contestó muy natural.

—Sí, Audrey Pucey, pero es hetero. Nada que hacer.

—Yo hablaba de otro rubio, ya sabes.

—¿Otro rubio apetecible? No conozco ninguno —Harry siguió comiendo y entonces Miley Johanson se acercó a la mesa.

—Eh, Potter, tienes un mensaje de Orseth, es urgente, quiere que vayas a verlo después de las cuatro, tiene una reunión.

Harry elevó la vista y asintió, despidiéndose de la hermosa Miley, una chica de su división que había tratado de tirarle los trastos en más de una ocasión. Ahora, si bien seguía tratándolo, parecía algo rabiosa porque Harry no estuviera disponible para las mujeres, y en especial fuera de su terreno de acción.

—Sigue igual de rancia que siempre, ya veo —comentó Ron—, mándala a la mierda.

Harry terminó su filete y dio un largo trago de agua.

—Me da igual, Ron, que me hable como quiera. No tengo la culpa de que no tenga pene. ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que conseguiste las direcciones de algunas chicas el día de la fiesta, ¿ya has tenido citas?

Ron se reclinó en el asiento. Sí, había pasado dos semanas saliendo con alguna de ellas, pero después de una tarde con cada una le resultaba suficiente; su retahíla femenina se le hacía insoportable. Le parecían aburridas y quejicas; a veces se arrepentía de que lo suyo con Hermione no hubiese salido bien; claro que ella bien podría estar pensando eso de él.

—Solo hablan de trapos y de manicura. Qué tostón, Harry.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué no tienes novia.

Ron hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué no podrían ser más… hombres? No sé, podrían hablar de quidditch, o pasar directamente a la acción. Todas son más castas que Filch.

Harry rió ruidosamente.

—A lo mejor necesitas una slytherin.

—Eres idiota.

—Y tú tienes menos sensibilidad que una cucharilla de té.

—Tío, cómo te odio… —Ron recordó aquella famosa frase, oída en Hogwarts por primera vez de boca de Hermione Granger. Sí, Hermione, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a sus queridos elfos domésticos, comía a veces con ellos en el comedor del Ministerio. Otros compañeros de Hogwarts trabajaban en otros puestos, y en ocasiones ellos mismos se daban cuenta de cuánto había pasado el tiempo.

Para Harry era estupendo encontrarse con ellos allí; se sentía menos solo con sus amigos alrededor, porque él estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados. Un mes después se le asignó un despacho propio y un grupo de aurores para organizar ciertas operaciones, incluso ayudaba a su jefe a organizar los demás grupos. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo; le gustaba, no imaginaba la vida de otro modo, ni podría hacer nada mejor que ser auror. En la Oficina de Aurores, aunque la mayoría de los compañeros fuesen mucho mayores que él, parecían respetarlo. Y teniendo a Ron en sus filas, no podría sentirse más querido y apoyado.


	2. La desagradable noticia

Draco Malfoy miró el reloj de la salita por última vez. No le daría tiempo a terminar el dichoso informe y llegar a la cita con Pansy. La joven le había enviado una lechuza citándolo en _Madame Pudipié_ en Hogsmeade. Draco esperó que fuese importante, porque tenía muchísimo trabajo.

Llovía cuando salió. Rápidamente se apareció en las calles animadas de la zona y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia el local. Pansy ya estaba allí, visiblemente nerviosa, mirando a uno y otro lado, con un té negro en la mesa.

—Creí que no vendrías, capullo —se levantó a besarle en la mejilla.

—Tengo mucho que hacer, te lo dije, Pansy —dejó sobre la silla su carísimo abrigo de diseño y se acomodó los pantalones para sentarse. El camarero le tomó nota y cuando tuvo un vino de saúco sobre la mesa, miró de nuevo a su amiga—. Tú dirás.

—Ay, Draco, tengo una maravillosa noticia —le cogió de las manos como si quisiera bailar con él; el brillo en sus ojos parecía iluminar toda la estancia. Hasta su rostro de duras facciones estaba más suave de lo habitual—. Estoy enamorada.

—Joder, Pansy. Cómo te gusta hacer teatro. He dejado un montón de informes sin rellenar porque me dijiste que…

—Es importante, Draco —ella frunció el ceño, fastidiada—. Él es importante. Yo… voy en serio.

Draco la dejó explayarse. Bien, Pansy se enamoraba muy a menudo, pero en dos semanas se le pasaba la tontería; no sabía por qué demonios no le cuadraba nadie para una relación seria; claro que, Draco adivinaba que las intenciones de ella no eran precisamente casarse y formar una familia; salía y se divertía.

—¿Cuán serio?

La joven, ataviada con una blusa beige que dejaba ver el moderado volumen de sus senos, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó. Draco se asustó.

—Quiero casarme con él.

Ahora sí. La boca del rubio se abrió como un buzón, aparentemente tratando de discernir si había oído bien; como Pansy no respondiera y sonriera ligeramente, aún con ese rubor en la cara, Draco concluyó que no era una broma. Pansy no hacía bromas de todos modos con el tema "matrimonio", así que su estupefacción quedó justificada.

—¿Casarte? Dime, Pansy, ¿te has tomado algo?

—Solo un té.

—¿Ni drogas, ni pastillitas raras?

—¡Draco! Tómame en serio, por favor. Te he citado para contarte algo importante. Esto es importante, ¿verdad? Quiero casarme. Quiero que seas mi padrino.

El rubio cerró los ojos, trató de serenarse y respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo?

—Queremos que sea en octubre. Dentro de cuatro meses.

Draco abrió los ojos, estupefacto. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y juraba no haber tomado drogas?

—¿Cuatro meses? No estarás embarazada…

Pansy hizo un ademán para levantarse; al parecer, se había ofendido. Draco jamás la había visto así. La retuvo con el brazo, se volvió a sentar y la joven le expuso una cara de furia.

—No estoy embarazada, aunque sí he probado la mercancía. Y me lo quedo. Lo quiero para mí. Todo. Me lo pido.

Draco levantó la ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy y entonces entendió.

—Ya. Sí tiene que ser bueno en la cama si quieres repetir.

—No es solo eso, es... —Pansy elevó la mirada, soñadora, y luego frunció el ceño—. Es impresionante. Parece bruto e ignorante, pero es un animal en la cama. No parece cansarse, como, ya sabes, los señoritos de alta alcurnia, acostumbrados a echar un polvo y ya está.

—No voy a darme por aludido porque nunca me has probado —dijo Draco echando otro trago—. ¿Un tío que te sigue el ritmo? Merece todo mi respeto —Draco ahora sí parecía interesado. Al fin y al cabo, uno nunca salía del trabajo para recibir estas noticias bomba—, espero que me lo presentes pronto.

Entonces, Pansy esbozó una sonrisa eterna. Los ojos le brillaron, abrió la boca y despacio, reclamó:

—Claro. El sábado, en mi casa.

Draco no había dormido. La muy perra de Pansy quería mantener en secreto la identidad de su prometido, y eso le escamaba. No podía ser Blaise, porque el capullo no sabía guardar secretos y ya se le hubiera escapado; además, Draco tenía constancia de su relación con una modelo italiana, también bruja, que había conocido al visitar su tierra natal hace unos meses. Theodore Nott tampoco podía ser, porque él la consideraba bastante frívola, incapaz de llegar a sus estímulos intelectuales... y a sus amigos casados, Greg Goyle y Audrey Pucey, los dejaba fuera de la lista. Debía ser alguien fuera del círculo slytherin, seguro. Además, Pansy había puesto una cara como si fuese a dar un bombazo. Por su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer compañeros de Hogwarts que no le daban ninguna importancia a la pureza de la sangre, y se puso malo. Decidió terminar esos malditos informes y preocuparse en pensar en otras cosas, porque el asunto parecía turbio, muy turbio.

Harry Potter avisó a Kreacher de que no volvería a cenar porque esa noche tenía planes con Ron, y el elfo doméstico le había hecho una reverencia y había subido enseguida a la habitación de Regulus Black a ordenar sus cosas. El moreno se miró en el espejo por décima vez; Ron había insistido en que se pusiera sus mejores galas para conocer a su prometida. Suspiró. La noticia le había dejado algo sorprendido, pero aún más el que quisiera mantener su identidad en secreto, cuando, él sabía, se trataba de esa bruja amiga de las Patil que llevaron a la fiesta. Ron estuvo mucho tiempo con ella y sabía que se habían visto después. No entendía el secretismo, pero se haría el despistado. Y así, enfundado en una túnica de mago grisácea de tergal, se apareció frente a La Madriguera. Molly Weasley le hizo pasar y tras saludar también a Arthur y a Bill y Fleur, viajaron a través de red flu. La casa de destino parecía antigua y con adornos del siglo pasado; los candelabros se veían en las paredes, apagados, y una enorme alfombra vestía la estancia. Ron parecía conocer bien el sitio, porque lo guió hasta un cuartito cerrado. Antes de entrar, se giró hacia él.

—Harry. Ella está tras esa puerta. Por favor, sé amable, no quiero que haya malos rollos.

—Si me dijeras quién es, Ron, quizá nos evitaríamos esto —avisó Harry, cuyo corazón empezaba a latir violentamente.

—Eso sonó a amenaza, amigo. Sabes que eres importante para mí, pero aunque te niegues, yo seguiré saliendo con ella —Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Quién podría desatar en él tremendo rechazo, si después de la guerra hasta saludaba a los hijos de los mortífagos en el Ministerio?

—Bueno, Ron, deja el misterio y abre de una vez o lo haré yo —Harry fue a posar la mano sobre el pomo, abrió y se quedó estupefacto ante la visión. O él estaba soñando, o todo esto era una terrible broma; una cruel, astuta y horrible broma.

§§§§

Pansy sonrió al hombre que, vestido elegantemente ante ella, la miró con una cara muy seria.

—¿El atuendo es de tu gusto? —preguntó el rubio, y la chica paseó sus ojos apreciativamente por la figura ataviada con túnica color champán.

—Nunca cuestioné tu buen gusto al vestir. Si eres bueno en algo, es con la etiqueta; algo que mi futuro marido no comparte, pero no importa. Yo le enseñaré. Aprenderá del mejor: por eso quiero que vayas a elegir las ropas por él, Draco.

—Ni siquiera conozco al tipo y ya me estás dando encargos —suspiró Draco sentándose despacio sobre el sofá pegado a la pared. Luego consultó el reloj de la estancia—. Una cosa sí sé, Pansy, y es su falta de puntualidad.

La chica se había sentado junto a él, envuelta en un vestido vaporoso color negro. Si bien a Pansy nunca le habían quedado demasiado bien los vestidos muy femeninos, ese era sin duda, todo un acierto; disimulaba su figura recta y la hacía más sobria.

—No empieces, Draco. Dale tregua. Tenía que recoger a su amigo, que será su padrino en la boda. Por favor, Draco, no montes ningún escándalo.

El rubio se removió nervioso en el asiento. Se frotó las manos, algo temeroso.

—Por Merlín, Pansy, espero que no sea ningún estúpido gryffindor que te haya comido el seso —como Pansy sonriera misteriosamente, Draco se puso aún más nervioso. Diez minutos largos de conversación con la chica no le ayudaron a calmarse. Cuando, por fin, se escuchó la red flu y unos pasos y a continuación se abrió la puerta, Draco estuvo a punto de desmayarse, porque... que le comiera vivo un hipogrifo si el que sujetaba el pomo con absoluta incredulidad no era Harry El Elegido Potter.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta lo último que esperaba era encontrarse su propio gesto reflejado en el de ese hombre rubio tan apuesto, que no era otro que su némesis del colegio, mirándolo con absoluta sorpresa y... ¿temor? Una joven morena con el cabello liso sobre los hombros lo miraba con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Ron como esperando a que se hubieran equivocado en su viaje por la red flu, pero el chico lo empujó despacio.

—Adelante, chicos, pasad —la voz de Pansy Parkinson los sacó del estupor. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una ceremonial presentación—. Harry, Draco... os presento a mi prometido, Ron Weasley.

Inmediatamente, ambos se acercaron y entrelazaron las manos. Draco, aún sentado, se tapó la cara con las manos, no se sabe si por vergüenza o porque la luz se le antojó insoportable; Harry, de pie ante todos, no lograba articular palabra. Sus ojos solo registraban las manos de Ron acariciando el hombro de Parkinson; los ojos de Parkinson comiéndose a su amigo de una forma que debía ser pecado. De repente tuvo envidia de Draco Malfoy; él estaba sentado, en un precario estado, pero al menos, sujeto por un mueble; a él le temblaban las piernas y sus neuronas no hacían conexión con el cerebro; lo que debían llamar un estado de shock.

—Vaya —comentó Pansy, aún agarrada a Ron—, no esperaba este silencio enervante; sí había imaginado gritos y maldiciones, pero no este silencio.

Ron no se pronunció; Harry, frente a él, lo miraba sin verlo, y eso no era bueno, no. La última vez que había estado en tal situación, los dejó a él y a Hermione para dirigirse al Bosque Prohibido a que Voldemort le diera muerte.

—Harry. Por favor, di algo —suplicó Ron, dando un paso hacia él, pero no fue Harry quien se pronunció entonces.

—Pansy, estás loca... por Salazar... has perdido todas tus neuronas... un gryffindor ya era bastante malo... pero un Weasley...

—Te agradeceré que no dirijas insultos hacia mi persona —saltó Ron, y la chica se le adelantó, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de él, llamándolo "cariño", como una pareja de verdad.

—No lo hará, amor —y su cara se tornó malvada—, sé cómo sacarle la vergüenza, ¿verdad, Draco?

Pero Ron ya no la escuchaba: miraba a Harry, quien parecía volver de ese lugar lejano donde se hubiera quedado su alma; apretaba los puños, y su rostro parecía perder toda la amabilidad y comprensión siempre presentes.

—Ron, dime que esto es una broma.

—No lo es, Potter —respondió Pansy algo malhumorada—. Ron y yo estamos enamorados y queremos casarnos.

—Es verdad, tío. Todo ocurrió en la fiesta de San Valentín. Después, coincidimos otras veces y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, nos gustábamos de verdad. No entiendo por qué no lo aceptas.

Pansy alzó sus brazos para pasarlos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en los labios.

—¿Esto te parece una broma?

Draco Malfoy se había levantado y estaba a pocos metros de Harry. Los miró con repulsión.

—Arráncame los ojos.

—Con mucho gusto —respondió Harry sacando su varita, pero un conjuro muy rápido los dejó a él y a Draco sin varitas.

—¿A qué viene este ataque gratuito? —se quejó Draco dirigiéndose a Pansy para recuperarla.

—No es un ataque, Draco. Os las devolveremos cuando estéis calmados.

El rubio se volvió, enfurecido. Se sacó la túnica con rabia contenida, y la arrojó al sofá, quedándose con una camisa muy fina y pantalones igual de elegantes.

—¿Por esto me has hecho vestirme? ¡Si hubiera sabido quién era tu jodido calienta camas, me habría puesto los harapos de mi abuelo, veinte veces más elegantes que esa mierda que lleva Weasley!

Harry lo miró con furia. Draco Malfoy estaba insultando a su compañero, a su amigo durante años, sin su consentimiento. Y lo gracioso, por una vez, es que le comprendió. De hecho, los insultos le quemaban en la garganta: él también quiso hacerlo.

—¿Qué le has hecho, arpía? ¿Qué poción le has dado? ¿Este imbécil te ayudó a prepararla? —rugió Harry mirando a Draco como si fuera el culpable.

—¿Quién es el imbécil aquí, Potter? ¿Esto significa que tendremos que vernos las caras todos los días? Pansy, te odio. Me voy a casa —sin esperar palabra, Draco agarró su túnica y marchó a paso rápido hasta la red flu. Pansy, preocupada, abrió la boca para decir algo, y es que en su mano yacía la varita de Draco, olvidada. Draco jamás iba sin su varita a ninguna parte. Salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlo, mientras Ron quedaba frente a Harry, dolido.

—Compañero, perdóname, sé que debí decírtelo, mira, pero estuve saliendo con varias chicas y entonces ella me pareció diferente, congeniamos y...

Harry apretó los puños por enésima vez. La rabia aún fluía por su cuerpo.

—¿Con Pansy? ¿Precisamente tú, Ron? ¿Qué ha pasado con el odio que tenías a los slytherin? ¡Intentó entregarme a Voldemort, joder! ¿Es que se te ha olvidado?

—¡Maldita sea, Harry! Las cosas han cambiado; tú mismo decías siempre que no querías que los hijos de mortífagos tuvieran que perder nada más.

—¡Obviamente es muy diferente que mi mejor amigo se asocie con uno de ellos! Vas a compartir tu vida con una slytherin, alguien cuyo odio hacia tu familia y la mía era enfermizo, ¿cómo puedes confiar en alguien así? ¿No tienes la impresión de que te quiera por el interés, Ron? Joder, ¡piensa un poco!

Ambas miradas chocaron, apremiantes, exigentes, dolidas.

—¿Y qué crees que pueda interesarle de mí, Harry? ¿Mi dinero? ¿Ese que no tengo? ¿Por qué Pansy podría asociarse con un Weasley, si no tiene absolutamente ningún interés en nosotros? ¿Quién tiene que pensar aquí, Harry? Ten, tu varita, márchate.

§§§§

En la Oficina de Aurores la tensión era palpable entre Ron Weasley y Harry Potter; ya no salían juntos a desayunar, ni tampoco se enviaban pajaritas de papel, y ahora Harry, con su recién estrenado despacho, parecía más solitario que de costumbre, como si hubiera querido alejarse de lo que le rodeaba; y es que aún no podía creerlo. Todavía se reproducían esas palabras de Ron en su mente, esas que lo instaban a pensar con lógica, a reconocer una atracción desinteresada, un amor naciente que parecía envolver a la pareja. Y le dolía, porque si la ausencia en la oficina era insoportable, los fines de semana en Grimmauld Place juntos ya no existían; Harry sabía que ahora Ron pasaba tiempo con Hermione, quien, al parecer, no le había montado una escenita al enterarse, y quien se había atrevido incluso a enviarle una lechuza para ofrecerle una charla con sentido común. ¡A la mierda! ¿Quién quería sentido común? No era sano: Pansy Parkinson era una arpía conocida por todos, retorcida y conflictiva. Ron era noble, algo torpe y muy leal a los suyos. De hecho, ese episodio le había granjeado un nuevo enemigo: Draco Malfoy. Bien, cierto es que nunca congeniaron, pero desde que trabajaban en el Ministerio llevaban un trato cordial, cuanto menos. Y de hecho, en la fiesta de San Valentín hasta estuvieron hablando sin querer vomitar. De repente, los encontronazos con Draco en el ascensor o en las chimeneas los dejaban con miradas de odio y acusaciones, como si hubiera sido el otro el artífice de tal decisión.

Tres días después, Harry recibió una lechuza. Era Ron, echándole en cara su comportamiento y lamentando el no haber recibido noticia alguna. Algo dolido y no obstante, comprensivo, le recordó que siempre serían amigos, pero que no quería basar su relación en una mentira; que si Harry no era capaz de aceptar a su futura esposa, entonces sería mejor dejar de verse. A Harry el ultimátum le sentó como un tiro. Eso y el hecho de que últimamente comía bien poco, gracias a las faltantes tarteras de mamá Weasley que Ron le traía en el pasado; mucha culpa tenía él, pues a veces se le olvidaba mandar a Kreacher a que le hiciera comida para el día siguiente, y su ánimo no pareció mejorar. Ese día en la oficina se encontró de nuevo con Malfoy en el ascensor, se cerró sin ninguna otra compañía y entonces, el rubio, además de mirarlo con odio, replicó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ver a Weasley? —Harry, sorprendido por el atrevimiento del otro y su evidente pregunta, miró hacia otro lado, esperando que el ascensor lo dejase pronto en su planta. Luego observó de nuevo a Draco, y reconoció esa mirada de angustia, de tensión... probablemente, sus ojos reflejaran la misma emoción.

—Tres semanas —y como si fueran ambos de alguna manera cómplices, añadió—. ¿Y tú a Pansy?

—La vi anteayer —ante la sorpresa de Harry, explicó—. No vamos a poder evitarlo. Van en serio. Me ha costado dos semanas aceptarlo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Bueno, si Malfoy lo aceptaba era su problema, él no quería saber nada; viviría en su burbuja feliz hasta que otro amigo de Hogwarts le diera una noticia mejor.

—Solo una cosa, Potter: Pansy quiere saber si vas a ser o no el padrino de la boda —oh, sí, maldita sea, esas bodas mágicas cuyos congéneres podían elegir llevar dos padrinos a sus bodas, o dos madrinas, porque los magos, obviamente, estaban mucho más adelantados que los muggles, siempre de ideas tan fijas y retrógradas—, para buscarse otra persona.

Y por primera vez, a Harry le ganó la curiosidad.

—¿Tú has aceptado?

—Después de varias amenazas y maldiciones, sí —respondió Draco—. Su felicidad está en juego.

Entonces, la voz femenina anunció la planta del Departamento de la Seguridad Mágica y todas sus divisiones y Harry se excusó. Apenas llegó a su puesto, comenzó a darle vueltas a lo escuchado. Draco Malfoy había aceptado la boda de su amiga Pansy la sangrepura con un traidor a la sangre. Definitivamente, ese año cambiarían muchas cosas.

Draco observó al gran auror Harry Potter salir del ascensor con una ceja levantada; quien esparciera esos rumores de que Harry Potter aceptaba a todos por igual, era un imbécil. Claro que para él no debería haber sido agradable saber que su amiguito, leal y tan gryffindor, hubiera caído por una slytherin. Después de dos semanas, Pansy se había personado en Malfoy Manor sin avisar y exigiéndole una conversación. No sacaron mucho en claro salvo decirse a la cara todo lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Pansy gritó que los Weasley eran estupendos: que había conocido a Molly y preparaba unos platos riquísimos, y que la dejó entrar en casa sin cuestionar absolutamente nada a su hijo; que el gemelo vivo era muy ingenioso y pronto le daría descuentos en la tienda de _El Callejón Diagón;_ que la chica, Ginevra, la miraba mal pero no necesitaban a ese miembro de la familia; que Arthur Weasley era amable y sincero, y ella valoraba eso en un suegro. Y le recordó que no eran mestizos, pues aparecían en el árbol genealógico de los Black como prueba de ello. Draco le gritó que a Callidora y Cedrella, las hijas de Arcturus, les faltaba medio cerebro, porque una se casó con un Weasley y otra con un Longbottom. Y así, Pansy, agotada de tanto gritar, lloró de impotencia y amenazó con irse de su vida. Draco estuvo dos días pensando, tratando de sentir empatía, consiguiéndolo solo a medias, pero claudicó. Finalmente, reconoció que nada era tan importante como ver feliz a Pansy.

Fue cuando se le ocurrió algo: estaban vendiendo la piel antes de cazarla, cuando quizá se cansaran el uno del otro antes de la boda. Porque por mucha intención que llevaran a la cama, las diferencias entre ambos eran incontables. Cuando Pansy llevase a Weasley a las fiestas de su familia, le faltarían motivos para echarlo de casa; cuando supiera que el otro ignoraba lo que era la inflación y los estudios de mercado y tuviera que condenarse a conversaciones banales; cuando el pobretón la llevara a los partidos de quidditch, deporte que Pansy no soportaba, se tiraría de la grada; cuando viera los horribles trajes que usaba, comprados con sus escasos galeones, lo miraría con desprecio, solo como Pansy sabía, y nadie se resistía a esas miradas, pues nadie volvía a ser amable con ella después.

Feliz de haber descubierto esto, se personó en su casa con una disculpa (solo las palabras justas, porque uno tiene orgullo) y le otorgó el permiso ávidamente buscado por ella. Pansy solo lo abrazó, le musitó un quedo "gracias" y propuso un almuerzo entre ellos tres para el día siguiente. Eso, sin embargo, fue más difícil de soportar: los modales de un Weasley a la mesa no debía sufrirlos cualquier aristócrata que se precie, ni aguantar sus chistes malos, ni sus estupideces. Y Draco recordó al idiota de Potter, sentado probablemente tomando un whisky de fuego en el sofá de su casa, servido por su elfo quejumbroso, ajeno a todo esto, despreocupado y feliz. Y se dijo que él, Draco Malfoy, no iba a aguantar eso solo: arrastraría, aunque fuera a patadas, al idiota de Potter para que lo sufriera con él.

Alguien había mandado dos memos explosivos y Harry los recibió, sin apenas mover un músculo de su cara. No iban dirigidos a él, pero su destinatario, Edmund Sigfred, no tendría tanta suerte si los llegaba a leer. El tipo era bastante dado a pasárselos a sus subordinados, y estos se echaban a temblar en cuanto esto ocurría, y perdían un día de papeleo entre su fallida concentración; y Harry debía revisar esos informes y reportar aquello que estuviera mal. Y tal como estaba la situación, prefería que le gritaran a la cara para no recordar. Ya era bastante duro tratar de evitar a un compañero de trabajo del que además era responsable y tenía que asignarle tareas; esos días atrás lo mandó como apoyo de varias divisiones, pero esa noche no tenía más remedio que rellenar papeleo, y Harry elevó la vista, cansado, cuando vio al otro entrar en su despacho, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Auror Potter —escupió el cargo como si fuese venenoso—, vengo a entregarle los informes de las misiones de las dos últimas semanas.

—Gracias, Ron —el moreno se levantó de la silla para tomarlos, pero el otro se las dejó sobre su mesa.

—Quería preguntarle si puedo marcharme hoy. He acabado el trabajo y he quedado con mi preciosa novia —Harry lo enfrentó; su amigo lo trataba de usted, y él lo odiaba, y ahora le estaba restregando en la cara que seguía saliendo con Pansy, contra todo pronóstico.

—Por favor, Ron. No seas así conmigo.

—Solo le trato como se merece, señor —dicho esto, Ron salió por la puerta rápidamente, cogió su maletín y se marchó, dejando al auror Potter solo en la espaciosa oficina que ahora era de su propiedad.

Harry volatilizó los memos, haciéndose buena cuenta de informar al día siguiente a Edmund, y tras agarrar con demasiada fuerza el maletín, buscó la red flu del Ministerio, casi desierto a esa hora de la tarde. Al coger el ascensor se encontró al conserje patrullando, William Dolz, un joven de veintiún años que siempre le hacía ojitos; el bastardo no paraba de coquetear, y Harry ya no sabía qué inventarse para rechazarlo. No es que fuera un gigoló, pero al confesar su orientación sexual, muchas personas cambiaron su trato hacia él en el Ministerio; algunas, se alejaron; otras, como Miley Johanson, lo trataban con furia, como si él tuviera la culpa de no poder corresponderlas; y otros, como este conserje, trataba de metérselo en la cama al precio que fuera. Harry lo ignoró completamente, a pesar de que no tenía excusa para no verlo, y se metió a toda prisa en el elevador. Cuando alcanzó las chimeneas se deslizó por una de ellas y en varios segundos se dejó caer en el sofá más próximo, ya por fin en Grimmauld Place. Apenas tuvo tiempo para dejar el maletín en el suelo y disfrutar de un descanso, cuando la chimenea comenzó a vibrar: alguien pedía comunicación. Cuando Harry dio su permiso, la rubia y peinada cabeza de Draco Malfoy apareció entre llamas verdes.

—Hola, Potter. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo entrar?

Harry, escamado ante tanta educación y prisa, asintió. El rubio apareció vestido con una túnica ligera color negro y una camisa con dos iniciales bordadas en el pecho. El rubio, sin un rastro de hollín, miró a un lado y a otro e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Qué casa tan simple y lúgubre.

—Como el dueño —se mofó Harry, incorporándose del sofá, sin levantarse y con cierto aire rebelde—. Y supongo que la tuya es compleja y soberbia.

—Ni siquiera entra la luz, ¿seguro que no eres un vampiro? —ese imbécil de Malfoy... insistía en que lo dejara pasar para criticar su casa. Seguro que su padre era igual, mirando a todos por encima del hombro, como si no fueran dignos.

—Bueno, habla y date prisa, ya que no eres digno de estar aquí para poder volver a tu enorme mansión, que ilumina tanto que os deja la piel y el pelo blancos —Draco lo miró atónito y estalló en risas. Harry elevó la vista, confuso. Draco reía a carcajadas, y no parecía la risa sardónica mostrada siempre en su presencia.

—Bien, Potter, después de tu... conclusión nada acertada; te diré que los genes Malfoy son así porque vienen de la pureza de la sangre, pero entiendo que te sorprendas, al rodearte de otro tipo de... personas.

—Malfoy, empiezas muy mal tu visita —advirtió el otro—, habla y di qué quieres.

Draco Malfoy parecía realmente fuera de escena, tan elegante, sentado sobre su sillón viejo y quejumbroso, con esas piernas torneadas... con ese gesto de altivez y señorío, solo porque él había nacido en una familia "mejor". Kreacher apareció entonces en escena, arrastrando sus sucios pies, envuelto en un trapo verde botella de algodón, regalo de Hermione. A Harry le había costado horrores que lo aceptara, y tampoco podía decir que era suyo o significaría la libertad; no necesitaba al elfo desesperadamente, pero sabía cuánto cariño le tenía ese ser a las paredes desconchadas de la casa Black y sus antepasados. Simplemente, su amiga no quería verlo tan andrajoso.

—El amo ha vuelto a casa, bienvenido... Oh, no sabía que estuviera acompañado, amo. Y qué buena compañía, Kreacher se retira. ¿Necesita algo?

—No, gracias, Krea...

—Tráeme un vaso de vino de saúco de la reserva de los Black —habló Draco, y Harry lo miró, atónito—. Deberías agasajar mejor a tus invitados, Potter. Mi madre dice que las reservas de vino de los Black siempre han sido excelentes.

Kreacher ni siquiera miró a Harry en busca de aprobación, para él seguía siendo un honor poder servir a sangrepuras decentes, bajó hacia la bodega de forma inmediata. Harry, aturdido, y desafiado por esa mirada de acero aún quieta en el sofá, dispuesta a humillarlo pero no a marcharse, frunció el ceño.

—Creí que venías a hablar —advirtió, mientras el elfo caminaba escalera abajo hacia el sótano.

—Oh, sí, sí, con la emoción de estar en Grimmauld Place se me olvidó por completo — _¡Menudo falso!,_ se dijo Harry. _Es tan irritante... debía estar muy borracho en la fiesta de San Valentín porque hasta pensé que era agradable_ —. Mira, Potter, no es que me guste mucho sacar el tema, pero mi mejor amiga quiere cometer suicidio casándose con ese... zopenco de Weasley —inmediatamente, alzó la mano para pedir tregua—. Solo vine a decir que... sé lo que sientes, pero ellos lo están pasando mal.

Draco recibió una fría mirada verde esmeralda.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso?

—Desde que Pansy está involucrada. Y yo. Y tú, siendo los padrinos —se hizo un largo silencio, roto únicamente por Kreacher llevando una bandeja con dos copas de vino.

—Kreacher se ha permitido traerle una copa, amo —Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos, en gesto de derrota extrema. Tomando aquello como una invitación a pensar y recular, Draco aprovechó el momento.

—Son nuestros amigos, Potter. Debemos apoyarles en sus locuras. Sobre todo si esas locuras son transitorias... —ahí el moreno sí elevó la vista, curioso. Obviamente, estaba esperando un último cartucho; Draco Malfoy no era una persona generosa, y siempre escondía un detalle interesado detrás. Si le dio mala espina el escucharle hablar de "ayudar", "apoyar" y "entender", verle regresar a su yo habitual le hizo relajarse un poco. Draco Malfoy generoso era para estar alerta; Draco Malfoy siendo interesado, no.

—¿De qué hablas?

Draco, satisfecho de sí mismo de llevar su plan a la perfección, explicó:

—Creo que estamos exagerando el tema. Pansy y Weasley apenas llevan tres meses juntos. ¿Qué les ha empujado a organizarlo todo tan rápidamente?

—Oh, Merlín, no me digas que Pansy está embarazada —Draco sudó frío y tomó un trago de ese vino, paladeándolo para distraerse.

—Por Salazar, espero y deseo que no. Pansy no me ha dicho algo así y no espero una noticia tan escalofriante, sería demasiado que asimilar. Solo estoy diciendo, Potter, que aún no se conocen lo suficiente. Es evidente que son diferentes, y si esas diferencias desaparecen en la cama, fuera no lo harán —Harry se removió, incómodo. ¿De verdad el aristócrata Malfoy iba a hablar de temas íntimos con él?—. ¿De qué sirve que tú y yo montemos un numerito? Lo más probable es que rompan antes de la boda. Piénsalo. De ese modo tú tendrás a tu amigo, yo a mi amiga, y seremos los primeros a los que acudirán cuando se les pase la tontería.

Terminando su vaso de vino, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

—Piénsalo —el moreno le observó con cuidado.

—Conozco muy bien a Ron, ¿qué pasa si ellos no rompen? No quiero aguantar a una slytherin lunática toda mi vida —Draco sonrió. En llamar a Pansy lunática tenía algo de razón; sus cambios de humor lo avalaban.

—Hablaremos entonces si eso ocurre, Potter. Hablaremos —y desapareció por la red flu tras gritar su lugar de destino. Harry, desde el sofá, contempló el oscuro vino de saúco y sin pensar, lo tomó y lo bebió de golpe.


	3. Los sacrificios de los padrinos

Ese sábado, Harry viajó a La Madriguera. Tras calibrar delicadamente todos los puntos, admitió que Malfoy tenía razón. Sin embargo, sabía que las ganas de Ron de encontrar a una chica, eran directamente proporcionales a sus ganas de tener sexo. Si no averiguaba cuánto le gustaba Pansy, poco podría hacer. Si vislumbraba algún problema, pronto acabaría la pesadilla, se dejaría de relacionar con antiguos enemigos deseosos de llevarlos por el mal camino, quién sabe qué estaría tramando la bruja sangrepura. Molly lo recibió con sorpresa y alegría, y enseguida le tendió un emparedado y se colocó junto a la escalera para llamar a Ron a voz en grito. Cuando su amigo bajó, vestido para salir, un gesto de malhumor cruzó por su rostro. Harry no quería ver a su amigo triste ni enfadado con él, solo quería que pensara, que comprendiese que ella no era para él.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor Potter? ¿Se le ofrece algún trabajo?

Dolido y aún mirando el emparedado, Harry respondió:

—Por favor, Ron. Quiero disculparme —más intrigado por las palabras de su compañero, Ron se sentó frente a él. La casa parecía desierta, algo inusual en La Madriguera.

—Me voy a marchar a ver a Bill y a Fleur —dijo el otro, cortante—. Que sea rápido.

Molly pasó como una exhalación por la cocina, estaba buscando unos pendientes, pero enseguida desapareció rumbo a su cuarto para seguir vistiéndose, supuso Harry.

—Creo que me porté mal, y em... quiero pedirte perdón.

Ron, inflexible, inquirió:

—¿Significa eso que aceptas mi decisión de casarme con Pansy? —demonios, escuchar ese nombre producía un sinsabor amargo en Harry, pero haciendo de tripas corazón, respondió:

—No creo que aceptarlo sea la palabra exacta. Digamos que me resigno. Al final, si eso es lo que quieres... voy a tener que aceptarlo me guste o no. Ya nos enfadamos una vez, Ron. Tú creíste que había metido ese papel en el Cáliz de Fuego, y no confiaste en mí. Obviamente, no me gusta tu futura esposa, pero ¿qué puedo decirte? Trabajamos juntos, ¿vamos a estar enfadados toda la vida? No quiero eso. Me importas, Ron, y lo sabes, por eso me enfadé. Si hubiera actuado como si todo me diera igual, no sería tu amigo.

El gesto en la cara de Ron se había suavizado. Percibió sinceridad en Harry, y lo agradeció. Para él, esas semanas tampoco habían sido nada fáciles, acostumbrado a su risa y su compañía, acostumbrados a pasar juntos los fines de semana y a criticar las decisiones del Ministerio. Por eso le había dolido tanto su desprecio.

—Gracias —y queriendo olvidar ese mal rato, propuso—. Ven con nosotros a El Refugio. Bill y Fleur quieren verte.

§§§§

Unos sonrientes Pansy Parkinson y Ron Weasley yacían sentados con las manos entrelazadas en un costoso sofá victoriano de Malfoy Manor. Frente a ellos, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter los miraban con el corazón saltando en el pecho, tratando de discernir el siguiente punto. Si bien Harry se encontraba muy agradecido hacia Malfoy por su consejo, pues desde el sábado pasado se había sentido nuevamente en familia, había vuelto a comer los deliciosos guisos de Molly y a pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, seguía reservándose una parcela de desconfianza en todo ese asunto. Ron le preguntó si quería seguir adelante siendo su padrino, y Harry se encontró respondiéndole de forma afirmativa, porque el imbécil de Malfoy tampoco le había dado más datos, así que se jugó el hacer la pantomima durante un tiempo más. Draco, por su parte, contemplaba a Harry, cuyo rictus en la cara tenía cierto tinte amargo y aún no se había dado cuenta de cómo apretaba los puños sobre esos horribles vaqueros. Intrigado aún porque Pansy le hubiera pedido una habitación de su casa para reunirse, escuchó con atención.

—Nos causa mucha felicidad el veros aquí, con nosotros, ¿verdad, pastelito? —Ron asintió, poniendo ojos de borrego, y así, sin anestesia ni aviso, se acercaron para sellar sus labios. Harry no pudo evitarlo y giró la cara, antes de recibir una patada imprevista, supuso que de aviso, por parte de Malfoy, sentado a su lado en el otro sofá. Una mesa victoriana del mismo estilo que el resto de los muebles los separaba, y era una suerte, considerando los nervios de Harry, que parecía querer estampársela a su amigo por ser tan ciego y considerar a Parkinson como una conquista. Con todas las mujeres solteras del mundo mágico, capaces de hacerle feliz... Malfoy lo miró con furia y en señal de advertencia, y él contraatacó con burla, porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esos teatros, por Merlín—. Bueno, ya que tenemos la bendición de ambos —no es que la necesitáramos—, a ambos nos pone muy contentos y nos recuerda que tenemos que seguir dando pasos para la ceremonia. Y os necesitamos a vosotros para ello.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala. Harry estuvo seguro de haberla cagado, aunque Malfoy, a su lado, levantando las cejas en señal de sorpresa, respondió:

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, pues, querida?

—Muy fácil —Pansy soltó la mano de su amado gryffindor para pasearse por la sala y de paso exhibir su nuevo vestido de lunares, lo último en pasarela—, necesitamos mandar invitaciones, y como Ron y yo estamos muy ocupados tratando de elegir nuestros vestidos, vosotros, en calidad de padrinos, podríais hacerlo mejor, claro.

Harry contuvo el aire; a su lado, Malfoy enseguida se pronunció:

—Querida Pansy, no es por no hacerlo, pero la verdad, aquí Potter y yo podríamos hechizar la tienda solo tratando de elegir qué invitaciones podrían ser adecuadas. Mi madre, sin embargo, tiene muy buen gusto y podría ayudaros desinteresadamente; te encantaría su elección, Pansy, y lo sabes.

La chica se volvió, algo enojada.

—¡Nada de eso! Si os hemos elegido como padrinos es porque queremos que en esta ceremonia haya un poco de vosotros dos. Sé que Narcissa Malfoy sería una estupenda anfitriona, pero no quiero abusar de ella: ya le he pedido los jardines de la mansión para el gran día —ahora fue Draco quien apretó los puños, conteniéndose. Harry observó las cejas rubias, que atrapaban unos ojos furibundos. Un Weasley pisando su casa debía ser algo muy doloroso; sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

—¿Le has... pedido a mi madre que la boda se celebre aquí?

—Sí, Draco. Está claro que puedo pagar un sitio estupendo, pero Ron y yo queremos poner el mismo dinero para el evento, y si yo pago el sitio... bueno, al final estaré pagando más que él —la chica se sentó, acarició los pelirrojos cabellos de su prometido, quien le sonrió, satisfecho.

—Eh... con todo el respeto, Pansy. Weasley apenas podrá comprarse el traje de novio, y eso ya es decir —alzó la mano ante Ron para pedir tregua. Últimamente estaba haciendo eso a menudo, y no le gustaba nada; su costumbre era decir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y al cuerno quien se molestara—. No creo que podáis pasar esa barrera.

—Lo arreglaremos. Ya tenemos mucho ganado gracias a tu madre, que ha sido muy afectuosa y comprensiva con el tema. Es más, dijo que si nos ponías algún problema, ella se encargaría de hablar contigo —Harry vio palidecer al rubio ante tal amenaza. Por Merlín, ni siquiera se habían casado y la chica ya estaba arreglando la vida de su amigo. Pronto, Ron dejaría de frecuentar Grimmauld Place y también otros sitios de ambiente que seguramente a ella se le antojaban patéticos. Aprovechó para interrumpir.

—Supongo que tratas de respetar la personalidad de Ron, entonces —Pansy se volvió hacia él, curiosa—, lo digo porque si habéis decidido así lo del tema monetario, también permitirás que Ron siga saliendo con nosotros a sitios baratos y donde siempre puede encontrar a sus amigos de Hogwarts.

Harry vio la sonrisa falsa de Pansy, y estuvo tentado a girarse hacia Draco y señalar "esta gilipollas trama algo", pero se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de ella.

—Claro, cariño. Ron puede salir con quien quiera, al fin y al cabo nunca pensé en invitar a mi boda al Elegido.

"Y te lo podrías haber ahorrado, de verdad", quiso decir el moreno, apretando otro puño.

—Bueno, queridos. Os dejamos para que evaluéis el tema de las invitaciones. Cuando las tengáis solo me mandáis una lechuza con el diseño y nosotros nos encargaremos de repartirlas —luego, alegando tener mucho trabajo, ambos se desaparecieron.

—Se van a la cama —dijo Draco, atónito—, Pansy tenía esa mirada sucia y lasciva. Aggh, creo que el desayuno va a sentarme mal.

—Tu amiga trama algo y lo sabes —contraatacó Harry, a su lado. Ambos se habían levantado tras expulsar todo el aire retenido en los pulmones—, espero no tener que aguantar muchas más estupideces de las que dice. Es evidente que mentía cuando dijo que permitiría a Ron salir a lugares de ambiente y quedar con nosotros. Mira, Malfoy, no estoy nada contento y sí muy mosqueado. Esto saldrá mal.

El rubio lo enfrentó, algo fastidiado.

—¿Y qué crees que me parece a mí? ¿Un cuento de hadas? Varias veces quise sacar la varita para inyectarle a Pansy sentido común.

—¿La varita? Me parece que ella sí la utilizó, porque Ron estuvo muy callado todo el tiempo. Quizá podamos hacerle un examen para ver si le ha dado Amortentia. Ron no es el mismo desde que está con ella —ambos se habían acercado sin darse cuenta, y ahora apenas un reducido espacio los separaba. Harry era ligeramente más alto que Draco, y tenía el temple y la fuerza de un auror, sentía su magia a punto de estallar. Draco lo miraba con fastidio. Él no quería pasar tiempo con Potter, su tiempo libre era muy escaso y lo necesitaba para poder seguir cuerdo. Cuando las lamparitas de la sala vibraron, ambos parecieron salir de su estupor.

—Eh, Potter, controla tu magia, no se te ocurra romper nada. Todo aquí es muy valioso —Draco observó las duras facciones del chico, la piel algo castigada por los años, los labios apretados, los ojos detrás de sus gafas que parecían lanzar cuchillos. Repentinamente, el auror se agarró a sus brazos con fuerza, tratando de controlarse.

—Me marcho, Malfoy. Estoy muy enfadado.

§§§§

Draco se despertó, desubicado. Había vuelto a soñar con Potter. Desde muy pequeño soñaba con él, incluso antes de conocerlo; siempre lo veía como alguien muy poderoso, pero al conocerle, la decepción lo embargó, porque era tan simple como un muggle. Verle en acción contra el Señor Tenebroso en Hogwarts fue espectacular, y asistir a una de sus pequeñas rabietas de magia descontrolada lo tenía en ascuas. Si era capaz de irradiar tanta magia, ¿qué haría en la cama? En el círculo slytherin siempre se comentó que debía ser alguien catastrófico, solo había que ver su nulo gusto para vestir, bailar y tratar de ligar con las chicas. Sin embargo, cuando Draco leyó la noticia de la que se hizo eco _El Profeta_ , de que Harry Potter era gay, la verdad, no le extrañó lo más mínimo. Entendió entonces lo patético que parecía ante Cho Chang y la ligera de cascos Weasley... realmente, no le interesaban y no sabía cómo decírselo; él, siendo tan caballeroso, tan correcto. Sin embargo, nunca le vio como algo más que un mago poderoso e idiota. Hasta aquel día, en Malfoy Manor, en ese arranque de rabia; aún le dolían los brazos de cómo Potter se había apoyado en ellos. ¿Sería la parte activa de la relación? Draco trató de imaginar cómo sería ser poseído por el auror, en qué forma se entremezclarían su caballerosidad gryffindor y su impulsividad y simpleza. Sonrió. Pasaría mucho tiempo junto a él, y lo iba a gozar avergonzándolo; de hecho, Potter era cualquier cosa menos aburrido. Con esa proposición en mente, volvió a dormir sin interrupciones.

Cuando Harry vio quién se sentaba en su mesa en la hora del almuerzo, miró a uno y otro lado, buscando mesas vacías. La sala estaba bien concurrida, pero había sitios libres. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios el rubio ególatra estaba sentado frente a él, con un divertido gesto en la cara?

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—¿No come Weasley hoy contigo? —Draco desenvolvió un sandwich de arándanos, nueces y mantequilla, cuidadosamente. No era de la cafetería, tenía pinta de haberlo preparado algún elfo de la mansión.

—Está en una misión —respondió Harry, tomando un trago de su té verde y mirando el delicioso almuerzo de su fiambrera, made in Molly Weasley.

—Pobre Potty, yo me quedo contigo para que no comas solo —sonrió Draco mordiendo el pan. Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Varias personas los miraron, curiosos, pero nadie dijo nada. Poco después, Nigel Wespurt se acercó a ellos y Harry tuvo una pequeña plática con él, quien pareció algo contrariado al tener que alejarse para buscarse otro sitio.

—¿Ese Wespurt está detrás de tu trasero? Qué sorpresa —A Malfoy no se le escapaba una, demonios. Nigel había estudiado con ellos en Hogwarts, y había pertenecido al Ejército de Dumbledore. Harry se había enterado de su homosexualidad porque él mismo le envió una carta de apoyo cuando _El Profeta_ sacó su exclusiva. Nigel le ofreció su amistad y salieron varias veces, pero nada más.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo somos amigos —finalizando su almuerzo, Draco solo lo miró, divertido.

—¿No te acuestas con él? Parece un poco deseoso de ti. Como polvo ocasional podría servirte, Potter. Es gryffindor y admirador tuyo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de odio. ¿Por qué ese imbécil se creía con derecho a opinar de su vida sentimental?

—No voy a discutir mi vida sentimental contigo. Abstente de hacer comentarios estúpidos —el moreno fue a levantarse, pero Draco lo agarró de la muñeca, enviándole un escalofrío a todo su cuerpo. No habló, solo le enseñó un papel escrito con elegante caligrafía—. ¿Y esto?

—La lista de las tiendas que tenemos que visitar para elegir las invitaciones para la boda de _nuestros_ amigos —hizo énfasis en la palabra "nuestros" para dejar bien claro a Potter que no se podía escaquear.

—Vamos, Malfoy, ve tú. Ambos sabemos que mi gusto es nulo en todo eso. Creo que fue lo más cierto que dijiste acerca de mí —el moreno acercó la silla a la mesa para marcharse mientras recogía los restos de su almuerzo, pero Draco no le soltó.

—Ni hablar, Potter, si yo tengo que sacrificar mi tiempo libre para esto, tú también lo harás. Además, Pansy sabrá si lo he elegido yo o no, créeme, es una bruja escalofriante.

—Vaya —sonrió Harry, divertido—. En algo estamos de acuerdo. Está bien, pero que sea lo más rápido posible. Ven a buscarme a las cinco, creo que a esa hora ya habré terminado.

A mediados de junio aún hacía frío en Londres, y la ciudad, a pesar de estar bañada por el sol, tampoco era una invitación para que el jodido auror se pusiera manga corta. Ese idiota se iba a resfriar, pero no parecía darse cuenta, caminando tan tranquilo a su lado y con evidente deje de fastidio. Habían recorrido tres tiendas y seguramente su paciencia se estaba terminando; al fin y al cabo, los aurores amantes de comilonas y amigos pelirrojos no debían disfrutar mucho yendo de compras.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Malfoy? Llevas un rato mirándome como si te divirtiera mi fastidio.

—¿De qué hablas? No te sientas tan importante. Me estoy acordando de cosas graciosas. Aquí es —Draco se había parado bajo un letrero antiguo, cuya fachada se veía descolorida y macilenta, rodeada de edificios clausurados. Con cuidado, alzó su varita ante la puerta, dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta de metal, y se escuchó un clic. El rubio la empujó y ambos accedieron al establecimiento; los negocios de magos se ocultaban a menudo bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad o en edificios realmente antiguos y no utilizados por los muggles. De todos modos, El Callejón Diagón había ampliado su pasillo de tiendas y negocios, y muchos otros magos vendían allí.

Harry dejó que Draco hablara con el dependiente, un cuarentón que enseguida le echó una mirada fugaz. Mientras Draco miraba las invitaciones, pasaba a Harry las que él creía adecuadas, y Harry hacía la última elección. Después de preguntar al dependiente cuánto tardaría en hacerlas y qué extras se podían incluir, el auror se dedicaba a mirar otros objetos a la venta. Finalmente, Draco se despidió del hombre y éste sonrió, complacido, mirando al otro joven.

—Es usted Harry Potter, ¿verdad? Tengo un hijo que lo admira mucho, juega en el equipo irlandés de quidditch, ya sabe... el duende —dijo, nombrando a la mascota del equipo—, ya sé que no le gustan estas cosas, pero, ¿sería tan amable de firmarme un autógrafo?

—Yo... no sé...

—¿Las invitaciones son para usted?

—Unos amigos comunes van a casarse, sí —detalló Harry, algo incómodo por el repentino interés del hombre. De momento, Ron y Pansy tenían buen cuidado de no filtrar su relación a la prensa, porque no querían ninguna exclusiva. Una vez celebrada su boda, ya se encargarían de conceder alguna, pero no durante los preparativos, una decisión muy acertada, se dijo el auror.

—Bien, si me firma el autógrafo les haré un descuento —el hombre garabateó algo con su pluma, un porcentaje de cómo les quedaría el precio. Draco Malfoy, a su lado, lo miró con premura.

—No sé a qué esperas para firmar, Potter —la mirada de Harry no tuvo precio. Draco apenas pudo contener la risa. No había contado con la fama del chico, pero si además iban a obtener descuento por ello, Pansy se sentiría feliz. A la muy cabrona le estaba saliendo todo a pedir de boca.

Harry firmó con su letra descuidada, tras añadir una pequeña dedicatoria, y el hombre les deseó un buen día. A la salida, Harry estaba aún más enfadado.

—Tampoco es para tanto, y a los novios les hace falta un descuento si van a poner la misma cantidad de galeones, ¿no te parece?

—Eres diabólico, Malfoy. Sabes muy bien que la fama me incomoda, de hecho evito salir a comprar para saltarme este estúpido protocolo.

Draco sonrió, divertido: ver la cara del héroe desencajarse porque le fastidiaba la fama era muy chistoso, teniendo en cuenta que cualquier otro se cambiaría por esos favoritismos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién compra, Weasley?

—Sí, él compra mientras yo me quedo en la puerta —Draco rió ruidosamente al imaginar a Potter parado en una tienda, obviamente lo estaba vacilando, porque atraería mucho más público si se quedaba parado junto a un escaparate—. Dime que vamos a elegir estas para no tener que estar paseando más. Me apetece volver a casa.

—De acuerdo, le enviaré una lechuza al dependiente desde allí, vamos —Draco se colgó del brazo de Harry para llevarlo a un punto de aparición mientras el auror no paraba de quejarse.

—¿Cómo que vamos? Yo no te he invitado. Me apetece quitarme la ropa y ducharme, Malfoy.

—Bueno, eso no es ningún problema. Puedes hacerlo mientras yo estoy por ahí, ¿no? No voy a ver nada que me escandalice.

—¡No voy a ducharme mientras tú estás en mi casa! —se deshizo del brazo del rubio, mientras el otro forcejeaba.

—Cuántos prejuicios... de verdad, yo creí que eras diferente, todo el mundo habla maravillas de ti, pero solo eres un idiota.

—¡Este idiota se va solo a su casa, adiós! —un repentino plop dejó a Draco plantado en mitad de la calle, con gesto divertido y curioso. Se miró la mano. Por Salazar, ese Potter estaba bien musculado...

Harry paseaba por el pasillo del Ministerio con su túnica de auror y un extraño sentimiento de rebeldía. Draco Malfoy había vuelto a abordarlo en el almuerzo para explicarle que las invitaciones ya estaban encargadas y ya todo corría por cuenta de Pansy y Ron. El pelirrojo volvería mañana de su misión con el grupo de cadetes del cuerpo de aurores y seguramente tendría que quedarse a revisar papeleo. Aturdido porque estaba pasando más tiempo con su némesis que con su mejor amigo, el auror envió un memorándum a Nigel para salir esa noche. El gryffindor aceptaría extasiado, era el segundo fan de Harry después de ese entrometido conserje, obstinado en salir con él y enviándole toda clase de proposiciones. Y Miley, su secretaria, acudía cada día con el escote más pronunciado, y cada vez que entraba en su despacho, Harry podía sentir los ojos de envidia de otros compañeros, como si ella fuese suya y no quisiera compartirla. Por favor... Para colmo, Malfoy le enviaba notitas en el trabajo, como si él estuviera ocioso o tuviera tiempo para leer tonterías.

"Wespurt me mira mal. Cree que somos novios".

Harry había respondido que si no almorzara con él tan seguido, Nigel no pensaría eso, que obviamente ya era un fastidio tener que darle explicaciones y que, por Godric, no se metiera en su vida privada, pero el rubio parecía disfrutar llevándole la contraria. Además, el jueves hubo reunión de nuevo en Malfoy Manor. Ron y Pansy les felicitaron por su buen trabajo con las invitaciones y expresaron su deseo de que todo se llevara en la complicidad y paz más absoluta, que ese odio estúpido entre sus casas tenía que desaparecer, empezando con ellos. Estúpido consejo, se dijo Harry, y a punto estuvo de hechizarlos cuando sus amigos, muy amablemente, pidieron ayuda con otro preparativo: la elección de los manteles. Los muy cabrones les dedicaron una sonrisa, les desearon hacerse amigos y volvieron a desaparecer; Harry dio un portazo al salir de la sala victoriana, lugar que comenzaba a volverse escalofriante.

—¡Por Salazar, Potter, vas a destrozar lo que no pudieron decenas de antepasados! —Draco arreglaba una vasija china situada en el pasillo con su varita, aún con el corazón a cien debido a otra erupción mágica del Salvador.

—Joder, Malfoy, estoy muy cabreado. ¡Dijiste que romperían! Julio está a la vuelta de la esquina y estos dos no parecen tener ganas de deshacerse el uno del otro —el rubio aprovechó para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, solo para calmarle, no porque estuviera deseando volver a sentir esos brazos bajo su mano.

—Cálmate, Harry —el rubio recibió una mirada atónita, y las vibraciones pararon—. ¿Cómo es que se descontrola tanto tu magia?

—No sé —algo abochornado, el moreno dio varios pasos para alejarse de la cercanía de Malfoy y la forma en cómo le había llamado—. ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre? Creo que por hoy he tenido suficientes emociones. ¿Me guías a tu chimenea, por favor?

Draco lo miró en silencio. El moreno parecía estar batallando por dentro, y no se atrevió a preguntar. Para él también era incómodo ver cómo Pansy y la comadreja construían su relación y no parecían cansarse el uno del otro; no culpaba a Potter, él también sentía decepción. Rozando los hombros del auror al caminar, lo llevó hacia la chimenea más próxima, donde Harry pudo volver a ese lúgubre agujero llamado Grimmauld Place.

§§§§

Hermione Granger salió de su oficina a las seis de la tarde; tuvo un presentimiento y se apeó en la segunda planta, donde aún quedaban algunos aurores. No le sorprendió encontrar a su amigo Harry detrás de un montón de papeles; al llamar a su puerta, el moreno alzó la vista y su rostro pareció iluminarse.

—¿Cómo va la PEDDO, Hermione?

—Mucho mejor que tú, por lo que veo. ¿Ron se ha marchado?

—Sí. Me ha pedido un permiso para dejarlo salir antes los martes y jueves, para quedar con esa... slytherin manipuladora —Hermione se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y dejó un lado su bolso.

—No lo llevas bien... Ron decía que estabas aceptándolo poco a poco, pero se te ve en la cara. ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo de Pansy?

Muy buena pregunta, sí. Él jamás había sentido por Ron algo que no fuese amistad, lo tenía claro. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Acaso Hermione insinuaba que él sentía otra cosa por Ron?

—Es que... Ron es mi amigo. Siempre hacemos cosas juntos. Ahora... quiere estar con otra persona, y eso no me parece mal, es solo que... es como si lo hubiera perdido en pos de un enemigo, Hermione. Además, ahora tengo que salir con Malfoy porque ellos nos utilizan para sus recados. Es todo tan extraño... paso más tiempo con Malfoy que con Ron. Me siento raro.

—¿Malfoy te fastidia mucho?

—Me irrita verlo tan a menudo y además... él parece tan tranquilo... no se altera, vamos a los sitios y hasta se divierte cuando me ve enfadado. Tiene la teoría de que ambos romperán, pero no creo que eso pase.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado, comprendiendo los miedos de su amigo. Desde que ella se casó, tuvo que dedicar tiempo a su esposo, y también sintió un distanciamiento de ambos; pero no se podía evitar, el tener pareja te limitaba a ver a tus amigos. Ella también había tratado de ser amable con Parkinson; no es que fuera de su agrado, pero poco podía decir; si ambos seguían adelante, ser educada le costaría poco; si dentro de un tiempo rompían, probablemente Parkinson no volvería a hablarle: en ambos casos se quedaba al margen, dejando a Ron experimentar esa relación.

—Si no crees que pase, ¿por qué no lo asumes? ¿Qué te cuesta hacerlo? Pansy parece haberse civilizado y a Ron lo veo muy atento con ella, y feliz. ¿Te has parado a mirarlos, Harry?

El moreno recordó algo abochornado cómo se habían ido de sus últimas reuniones.

—Realmente, no me dan mucha oportunidad, se desaparecen en cuanto nos han ordenado algo y luego me tengo que ir de Malfoy Manor yo solo. Con toda esa suntuosidad alrededor y esos pasillos laberínticos, y lámparas que se rompen con solo mirarlas...

Hermione suspiró y propuso hacer una cena para todos; si Ron y Pansy iban en serio, aceptarían la invitación; si no, siempre podían echárselo en cara; además, no les quedaría otra opción que perder a Ron en pos de Pansy. Hermione también creía que Ron no cambiaría de un día para otro; necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a la vida con Pansy, y ni hablar de dejar de lado a sus amigos, precisamente porque es con los primeros con quienes quiso compartirlo. Ginny se había enterado hace un mes, cuando volvió de un partido con las Harpies y había puesto el grito en el cielo dejando de hablar a Ron. El pobre debía estar pasándolo mal...

—Está bien. Pero déjame elegir los sitios —la chica lo miró, sin entender, pero asintió.

Ella solo quería mostrar a qué grado podrían dos slytherin y tres gyffindor estar en una misma habitación y ser capaces de pasarlo bien sin lanzarse improperios.

§§§§

Draco Malfoy acabó de abrocharse la túnica formal para cenas importantes y dirigió nuevamente su cabreo hacia la chimenea, el lugar por donde desaparecería para aparecer en casa de Granger y su esposo, localizado en el Londres muggle, en la zona de Greenwich. Su madre apareció para despedirlo, y Draco viajó por la red flu. Naturalmente, no había ningún elfo para recibirlos, así que se encontró en mitad de un salón lleno de muebles de mal gusto, con objetos muggles aquí y allá. Si la zorra de Pansy iba a obligarlo a trabar amistad con los amigotes del pelirrojo, lo tenía tan negro como su túnica. Por Salazar, él dedicando tiempo a compartir mesa con esos descerebrados, con horribles modales en la mesa y conversaciones insulsas y pretenciosas. Caminó hacia donde escuchaba voces, y su amiga Pansy salió a recibirle, exquisitamente arreglada.

—Pansy, por Salazar, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué no respondiste mi lechuza?

—Draco, solo estamos confraternizando con gryffindors, no hay nada malo —enseguida se enlazó del brazo del otro, con temor a que pudiera escapar, y le acompañó a la cocina, que, aunque pequeña, albergaba la mesa para seis personas.

—No me apetece estar aquí, no son mis amigos, ¿entiendes?

Pansy pareció desencantada.

—Draco... esta es mi nueva vida y quiero que estés en ella. Si me abandonas, notaré tu ausencia.

—Solo eres una bruja manipuladora que se cree con derecho a...

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —un figurín envuelto en una túnica gris marengo apareció entonces para darle la bienvenida. Draco parpadeó varias veces hasta darse cuenta de que estaba ante Harry Potter, vestido y arreglado como nunca en su vida. Con cuidado, calmó el ardor repentino que sintió; todo era por el cambio de ropa y debido a su nerviosismo, por supuesto.

—Um... hola, Potter —si bien su nido de pájaros seguía igual de desordenado, Draco observó en el conjunto cierto aspecto salvaje, arrollador. El color de la túnica, increíblemente acertado, le hacía más joven y la ropa se le ajustaba de un modo muy... adecuado. Pronto, el brillo de los ojos de Pansy llegó hasta él y cambió de tema—. ¿Y esta decoración?

La mesa estaba decorada con jarrones con flores silvestres en un lado y exuberantes rosas en el otro. Draco levantó una ceja, alucinado. Es como si quisieran comparar los brillantes antepasados Parkinson con los humildes y zafios Weasley. Su amiga había perdido toda orientación y sentido común.

Además, había etiquetas flotantes sobre cada silla, con todos sus nombres. Curioso, observó las posiciones: él se sentaba presidiendo la mesa, y a su lado estaban Pansy y al otro lado Weasley. Harry Potter presidía en el lado opuesto a él teniendo como congéneres a Granger y a Goldstein. ¿Quién había decidido ponerle semejantes compañías? Al menos las parejas estaban frente a frente, se evitaría tener que verles meterse mano disimuladamente. Al parecer, Granger estaba sirviendo todos los platos sobre la mesa, dejando apenas espacio para sus vasos y cubiertos; claro que esto no ocurría en la alta sociedad, donde te traían caliente lo que ibas a comer y se lo llevaban antes del siguiente plato. Draco se sentó a regañadientes, y algo irritado, echó una mirada alrededor. Todos charlaban; Weasley, Granger y Pansy estaban contándose alguna anécdota, mientras ese imbécil de Potter —que hoy parecía un modelo de pasarela, si no fuera por sus ademanes grotescos—, le contaba algo de su trabajo al marido de Granger. Tras observarlos un rato, Draco juraría que, si Goldstein no estuviera casado, ambos parecían flirtear con las sonrisas y las miradas. Ese Potter se sonrojaba a veces, o apartaba la mirada, consciente al parecer del agrado que le producía el ravenclaw. Por Salazar, se mofaría de Potter en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Y Goldstein gozaba de esa admiración hacia el Salvador, un virus extendido en muchos magos de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo... no pudo evitar repasar sus rasgos y compararse con él; bien, Goldstein tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio cenizo... diferente al suyo, aunque en realidad, si los tipos de Potter eran altos, rubios, de ojos claros y bien parecidos, él podría ser fácilmente otro pretendiente potencial. Qué pena que Potter no fuera su tipo, claro...

La charla finalizó y todos los presentes comenzaron a comer. Los modales de los gryffindor, si bien no se podían comparar a alguien tan refinado y educado como él, no resultaron tan horribles, o es que él dejó de prestar atención para no morirse. ¿Cómo podía aguantar Pansy? De lejos, quien peor comía era Potter, claro que fue criado por muggles y... charlaba con Granger y Goldstein como si realmente se lo estuviera pasando bien. Maldita sea... él tenía que estar fastidiado, Potter de alguna forma lo comprendía y ahora que tenían algo en común se sentía traicionado. Primero, porque Potter no podía verse tan condenadamente bien envuelto en una túnica y porque Draco Malfoy no estaba mirándole más de la cuenta durante la cena; segundo, porque había alejado a Pansy de él y también a su amigo pobretón para dejarle a él todo el trabajo. Maldito capullo.

Las patatas hervidas de Northumbria con limón y especias estaban deliciosas, y el queso irlandés con salsa de mostaza también, se notaba que Granger había estado buscando comida decente. Weasley, a su lado, parecía encontrar extraño su sabor; seguramente, no habría probado algo tan delicioso en su vida. Aprovechó para recordarle que con Pansy, su paladar crecería para admitir alimentos mucho mejores.

—No lo dudo —respondió Weasley algo cohibido—, pero ella también admirará la cocina de mi madre. En nuestra casa no tenemos que acudir a platos famosos ni cocineros de renombre para disfrutar, Malfoy.

Draco se mordió la lengua, porque quiso decir "salvo esa grasa de más que tú tienes y yo no", pero Pansy, atenta a todo, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y solo atinó a introducirse un trozo de queso en la boca, mientras de paso miró a Potter de forma acusadora. Ella misma pronto se convertiría en una vaca y ya le pediría consejo para ir a algún gimnasio, ya. Las fresas con yogur que sirvieron de postre, sin embargo, fue lo mejor y ahí sí que felicitó a Granger por su elección, halago que la chica recibió no sin cierta sorpresa. Al terminar la cena, se levantó para irse a casa; al fin y al cabo, había cumplido con presentarse allí. Se despidió de todos y entonces Pansy ladeó la cabeza y preguntó adónde iba.

—Draco, vamos a tomarnos unas copas juntos para celebrar, ¿tienes prisa? Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras —habló la más neutral, Hermione Granger, cogiendo un bolso de mal gusto, de un horrible cuero machacado.

—Realmente sí —y quiso añadir "solo he venido a cenar", pero sus modales no le permitían responder eso, así que volvió a morderse la lengua por enésima vez en el día.

—Yo también tengo prisa, Malfoy, ¿qué te parece si estamos con ellos un rato y luego nos vamos? —parpadeó ante el ofrecimiento de Potter, que seguía jodidamente atractivo con esa túnica, y creyó boquear sin saber qué decir. En el momento siguiente, alguien le había cogido del brazo y se habían aparecido frente a una zona del Londres muggle. Suspiró, al menos no iban a ningún sitio mágico; no le apetecía nada andar por ahí con esa panda y que lo relacionaran. No.

El pub era un sitio tranquilo: muggle, con enormes sofás y mesas de centro, y Draco temió sentarse ahí: los sofás (hizo un gesto de desagrado) además de ser rudos y usados, solo eran el preludio para nuevas charlas y él quería irse a su casa. Cuando pidieron las copas, se aseguró de quedarse en la barra más tiempo del acostumbrado. Un amable Harry Potter, notando al fin su tensión e incomodidad, se sentó a su lado.

—No te diviertes, ya veo.

—¿Tú sí? —añadió él con sarcasmo en cada sílaba.

—No parecen querer romper...

—Yo, sin embargo, soy más positivo en eso —dijo Draco, irritado, volviendo la mirada hacia el adonis, realmente sorprendido de saber que Potter podía verse así con ropa cara—, solo necesitarán cuatro o cinco salidas más, en las que quizá tú y yo tengamos compromisos imposibles de eludir. Por cierto, tengo curiosidad, ¿quién te ayudó a elegir tu túnica?

—Pansy. Vino y me dijo que no nos preocupásemos, y nos llevó a mí y a Ron a comprarnos túnicas decentes a _Twilfitt and Tattings._ ¿No te gusta?

Draco lo evaluó con cierto desdén, y tomó un trago de bourbon, una de las pocas bebidas muggles que su cuerpo toleraba.

—¿Por qué tendría que importarme cómo vistes? Supongo que fuisteis toda una pesadilla para ella... vistiendo a pueblerinos con gusto dudoso.

—A mí me gusta la tuya —Draco se volvió, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada—, ¿es del mismo sitio?

Debatiéndose entre lanzarle la copa o arrancarle la túnica en ese preciso instante, entrecerró los ojos y tragó saliva para autocontrolarse.

—Sí, pero me la diseñaron a medida; no suelo comprar lo que otra gente vaya a ponerse. Elijo las telas, los colores y los accesorios —Potter frunció el ceño, quizá pensaría algo así como "eres asquerosamente rico", y Draco decidió burlarse—. A ti creo que te gustan más los rubios.

Ver a Potter parpadear, incrédulo, no tuvo precio.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, he visto cómo miras a Goldstein. Y creo que el tal Wespurt también te hace gracia.

Potter pareció realmente avergonzado, pero en lugar de entrar al trapo, contraatacó:

—Ah. Perdona por sentirme sexualmente activo. Me ocurre porque todavía tengo veinticinco años.

—Hay una cosa llamada autocontrol. Y Goldstein está casado, por amor a Merlín. En la cena te lo comías con los ojos.

—¿Y desde cuando me observas tan detenidamente? —ambos, entonces, establecieron una pulla con las miradas, como si estuvieran en tercero, retándose para algún duelo de magia; con cierto esplendor mágico alrededor, algo que los envolvía, los atraía, algo más fuerte que ambos y de lo que aún no se habían percatado. Por suerte, Weasley vino a sacarles de su universo paralelo, exigiendo su presencia con ellos. Draco casi lo agradeció, porque se le estaba soltando la lengua y con Potter no se iba a callar. Además, su parte baja estaba hinchándose y no entendía por qué, ya que Potter no era ni de lejos su tipo. Al regresar a la mesa, Pansy y Granger reían, y le dieron escalofríos. Hablaban de todos los preparativos de una boda, y Draco esperó no escuchar ninguna queja, porque ellos los estaban ayudando, y si fuera así, la varita se deslizaría en su mano y ejecutaría un _Crucio_ antes de darse cuenta.

—...Aún tenemos cosas pendientes, ¿verdad, Ron? —una mano al muslo del pelirrojo y Draco tuvo que tomar un trago. Por Salazar, Pansy ya estaba caliente. Potter lo miró, inquisitivo, y éste le lanzó una mirada de auxilio—. Draco y Harry han hecho un buen trabajo con las invitaciones, y les queríamos pedir ayuda de nuevo. Sin ellos, el evento no será igual.

—Pansy, deja los halagos. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—No seas aguafiestas, Draco. Sé lo mucho que te gustaría elegir la música. Tú y yo siempre hemos tenido gustos muy afines en ella. Estoy mirando algunas cosas, pero quisiera tu opinión —le adelantó una nota—, ¿podrías mirar canciones parecidas a esta? Nos ayudarías mucho, claro.

—Puedo ir solo, no necesito a Potter —soltó, quizá demasiado rápido; Granger soltó una risita y él la desafió con la mirada.

—A Harry lo necesitamos para otro menester —intervino Weasley, y Draco, aún boqueando por escucharle semejante término —al parecer, la lengua de Weasley servía para más cosas aparte de algunas otras lascivas, pero no quería mantener esa imagen en su mente—, escuchó, alucinado—: las flores. Harry, tú sabes dónde encontrar flores decentes para la boda. Vamos a adornar, con permiso de la señora Malfoy, el salón y el jardín con jarrones y flores. De los jarrones se va a encargar ella, pero quisiéramos que tú compraras las flores.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—¿Potter eligiendo flores? ¿Queréis que os arruine la fiesta?

—Escucha, Malfoy, soy muy capaz de hacer eso y más —Potter lo miró, furibundo—, y si a ellos no les gusta, ya me lo dirán. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

Como el silencio volviera a envolverles, Granger carraspeó y cambió de tema. Draco, para su sorpresa, se vio inmerso en una conversación de bienes inmuebles con Anthony Goldstein, y sintió un poco de respeto por Granger por haberse asociado con tamaño espécimen. Potter, por su parte, estaba charlando de quidditch con Weasley, y los dos parecían dos niños pequeños. Al término de la noche, el rubio tuvo que reconocer que el tiempo en el pub no se había perdido; intercambiando opiniones sobre temas intelectuales no pensó disfrutar tanto como cuando él salía con Blaise o Audrey Pucey. Como Granger y Goldstein se fueron antes que él, Draco no tuvo más remedio que añadirse a la conversación de Potter y Weasley, y se divirtió realmente contándoles los secretos del quidditch para desencantarlos un poco, y es que nadie con propiedad para hacerles saber que el quidditch era lo que era no solo por los deportistas ejecutores, sino por quiénes estaban detrás. Cuando Pansy y Weasley no soportaron su calentura, se desaparecieron y quedaron él y Potter en pleno centro de Londres a las doce de la noche, y tras haber bebido unas copas.

—Bueno, Malfoy, gracias por acompañarnos —realmente, sí tenía que agradecer, porque había más gryffindor que slytherin en la reunión y él había hecho de tripas corazón, pasando por alto lo bien que se seguía viendo Potter aunque tuviera varias copas de más.

—¿Ya te vas, Potty?

—Claro. Supongo que no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo —el moreno se dio la vuelta, y Draco lo siguió algo extrañado.

—¿No te desapareces? —la mirada algo cansada del otro se le antojó hermosa. Merlín, sí estaba borracho.

—Qué va, voy a pasear un poco. Me gusta ver Londres de noche —Draco, que de repente no quería volver a casa, lo siguió en silencio. Llegaron a Westminster en quince minutos, y ahí, Harry se paró junto al Támesis. El metro muggle expulsaba personas de tanto en cuanto y la belleza de la luz amarilla de la Cámara de los Lores y el Big Ben envolvía la noche en una hermosa estampa. Curiosamente, estuvo de acuerdo con el auror, Londres era hermosa. Sonrió al pensar en Blaise saliendo por los locales del Soho y se preguntó si Potter pretendía deshacerse de él para ir allí. Frente a ellos, las treinta y dos cápsulas del London Eye yacían paradas y sin luces. Los barcos, anclados a ambos lados del río, habían finalizado su travesía hace tiempo. Draco se hizo una nota de volver por ahí con sus amigos en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

—¿Por qué me has seguido? —preguntó Potter sin quitar la vista del paisaje. El río Támesis era un pozo negro y de algún modo, mirar hacia abajo daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

—No me apetece ir a casa —respondió Draco admirando ahora el Big Ben.

—¿Has quedado con tus amigos?

—No, Potter, Pansy me hizo prometer reservarle la noche para ella —Harry se carcajeó—. ¿De qué te ríes, auror de pacotilla?

—Si Pansy te controla así, no quiero ni pensar lo que hará con Ron —súbitamente, la mirada de Harry se ensombreció.

—Estamos jodidos, Potter —el slytherin trató de pensar algo para fastidiar a esos dos... porque, por Merlín, no era justo que andaran por ahí felices y calientes mientras Potter y él se fastidiaban haciéndoles los recaditos—. Siento unas enormes ganas de fastidiar a Pansy por lo que me está haciendo pasar... y mi mente retorcida no para de hacer planes para ello. ¿Quieres escuchar, o te rajas?

Harry lo miró, divertido. A veces, parecían mantenerse vivos y cuerdos por una esperanza que parecía no llegar, mientras hacían planes contra la boda de ambos. ¿Acaso era sano ir contra la boda de tu amigo?

—¿Qué sugieres? No querrás estropear su boda...

—Suena catártico, pero... no. Pansy me hechizaría las bolas de por vida y mi madre me desheredaría. No, esa opción no cuenta. Sin hablar de lo que haría Blaise después de ser convencido por la bruja...

—Ellos quieren que estemos juntos, y el pelearnos como antaño tampoco les ha causado ningún shock —Harry apoyó la cara entre sus manos—. No sé, Malfoy. Quizá lo mejor sea rendirse.


	4. Lo que hace la horrible resignación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: Por si alguien pregunta: Nigel Wespurt es un personaje creado desde la 4ª película de HP, pertenece al Ejército de Dumbledore y lo he adoptado como si fuera canon.

Y llegó Draco como Harry pensaron en la palabra "resignación": estar de acuerdo con todo lo que pidieran los novios y acatar sus órdenes sin rechistar; pros, Pansy y Ron se salían con la suya; contras, tendrían que aguantarse no entonces, sino en un futuro próximo; asistir a más cenas con gryffindors y slytherins, mezclando las tradiciones sangrepuras con las de mestizos y traidores a la sangre, saludando a squibs y permitiendo a sus ojos asistir al horror de la anti-moda. Aguantando mentes manipuladoras y tradiciones ancestrales, vistiéndose a la última moda porque así lo exigían las esposas de sus amigos, cenando caviar y otras lindezas que apenas llenaban el plato. Toda una desgracia. Su vida iba a cambiar y ellos no podían hacer nada salvo sentarse y mirar. Y así, resignados y derrotados como se sentían, decidieron cumplir los recados; básicamente, juntos, porque los muy cabrones habían tenido la delicadeza de mezclar las tradiciones sangrepura con las de asquerosos muggles.

—Este es el último tema, ya están las cuatro canciones de la ceremonia y las doce que Pansy quiere poner durante la cena —Draco se giró y le entregó a Potter una cajita con ellas—. Dime cómo vas a hacer que esas canciones suenen bien empleando tu magia y un disco.

—No es difícil, solo requiere algo de tiempo —respondió Harry, vestido con ropas muggles y sacando su varita. Poco a poco, la dirigió hacia la caja e hizo que las notas fueran cayendo en el disco una tras otra. Draco frunció el ceño. Tras cada canción, el moreno se aseguraba de que sonaran apropiadamente. De no ser así, debía comenzar de nuevo el proceso. Era tedioso, pero a Harry no parecía desagradarle; estaba a gusto haciendo magia, y él, Draco Malfoy, de repente, se sintió fuera de juego, contemplando a Potter blandiendo la varita, preguntándose cómo blandiría otras cosas...

—Bueno, Potter, mejor me voy a casa, ya veo que te llevará toda la tarde —dijo Draco levantándose, ignorando su calentón cuando otra canción estuvo lista.

—Nada de eso —Harry apenas levantó la vista y pronunció despacio—, llama a Kreacher y que te ofrezca algo mientras estoy ocupado. No te quieras librar tan pronto de mí.

¿Por qué de un tiempo a esta parte la palabrería de Potter se le antojaba atrayente?

El rubio se medio rió, nervioso, y le hizo caso; al fin y al cabo, la bodega de los Black estaba llena de joyas alcohólicas, era lo único que podía rivalizar con los Malfoy. Sentado en un sillón, fue consciente del silencio en la enorme casa, interrumpido tan solo por los pasos del elfo contra el suelo resquebrajado. Él aún vivía con su madre y en la enorme mansión también había un tremendo silencio. Para Potter debió ser difícil dejar a la comadrejita cuando se dio cuenta de su preferencia sexual; aunque frecuentara la casa de los Weasley, era el Salvador y se supone que debía estar rodeado de fans y no solo, arreglando unas canciones para su mejor amigo, que se casaba en tres meses.

—¿No te has tirado a Wespurt todavía? —la pregunta produjo que Harry equivocara las notas y debió empezar de nuevo. Por suerte, no vio cómo Draco se desabrochaba la camisa para ponerse más cómodo.

Con cierto tinte divertido y a la vez apenado, respondió:

—Tienes razón; Nigel cree que estoy contigo —si Draco hubiera medido la forma en cómo giró el cuello, desde luego estaría desnucado—. El otro día me preguntó si íbamos en serio.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Piénsalo: ahora almuerzo más contigo que con Ron. A veces tú y yo nos hemos ido juntos del Ministerio, y además tenemos cosas en común que él no conoce. No es tan raro.

—¿No es tan raro que piense que estamos juntos o que tú y yo tengamos una tregua temporal? —Harry terminó la última nota y se sentó junto a Draco quien yacía tirado en el sofá, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, como si hubiera dormido esa noche ahí. Harry parpadeó para no dejar volar esa idea, así como trató de ignorar los primeros botones abiertos de la camisa del rubio. ¿Hacía calor?

—¿Tú no sales con nadie? Me cuesta creer que ningún aristócrata esté detrás de ti —Draco lo evaluó con cuidado, tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de celos en el rostro del auror.

—No hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para mí —para su sorpresa, Harry sonrió encantado.

—¿Sabes? Pansy decía lo mismo y luego acabó fijándose en quien menos le convenía —el rubio pareció ofendido. ¿Qué se creía ese Potter? Él no estaba tan grave como Pansy, solo eran... momentos transitorios debido a su celibato.

—Es evidente que algunos magos han caído muy bajo, con la prisa de desposarse, eligieron sin sentido común —el rubio miró el negro líquido de su vaso y lo apuró de un trago. Ya llevaba dos vasos de vino de saúco y era su límite para no quedar como un imbécil frente a su anfitrión—. En fin, haznos un favor y tírate a Wespurt, así tendrías a un fan tuyo siguiéndote por estas escaleras, le harías feliz, a tus amigos gryffindor también.

No tuvieron tiempo para nada más. El disco estuvo listo en apenas dos horas y Draco se marchó para salir con Blaise por ahí, no quería perder la costumbre de salir con sus amigos, no con gryffindors extraños a los que estaba unido por exigencias del guion. Harry, por su parte, permaneció en Grimmauld con Kreacher, sintiéndose extrañamente solo después de la presencia de Malfoy, porque había algo en él desde esa resignación que cambió los encuentros entre ambos; como ya no había ganas de insultarse, estaban más relajados, tenían conversaciones, y nada les importaba; ni siquiera entraban al trapo si se decían palabras duras; solo parecían estar atravesando una pesadilla y ambos querían que acabase lo antes posible.

§§§§

Transcurrió una semana antes de que Potter pudiera hacerse cargo del tema de las flores, y fue regresando de una misión cuando volvió a verlo sentado en la cafetería del Ministerio, junto a Nigel. Por supuesto, había sido una misión de riesgo y el auror venía herido; nada que lamentar, y sin embargo, Draco se sentía preocupado; si el auror no volvía, seguro que a él le tocaba hacerlo todo. Además, no podía pasarle nada hasta después de la ceremonia; Potter podría acudir con el brazo en cabestrillo si le daba la gana, pero debía estar allí, con él, para sufrir juntos. Se dirigió hacia la mesa haciéndole una seña a Wespurt para que se levantara, pero este lo ignoró. Cuando Harry alzó la mirada, le sonrió con... ¿cariño? Un momento, ese no era Potter. No, sería alguien con multijugos. Ignorando a Wespurt y sus malos modales, cogió una silla y se sentó con ellos.

—¿Te lanzaste otra vez hacia la muerte? —había un brillo en sus ojos, como de satisfacción. Por supuesto, la misión había salido bien, lo había oído comentar en las oficinas, pero quería saber de una fuente fidedigna.

—Ya sabes que si no, mi vida es muy aburrida. ¿Qué tal, Malfoy?

—Aburrido sin ti —y le dedicó una sonrisa anormal. Muy, muy extraña, a nadie le pasó desapercibida.

—Malfoy, tengo el turno primero. Si quieres quedarte aquí, solo escucharás, porque él aceptó desayunar conmigo, ¿entiendes? —Draco casi se carcajeó al ver al otro en pie de guerra.

—Escenitas de amantes frustrados, ¿eh? Tranquilo, no tocaré al auror a menos que me lo pida —Draco también sonrió de forma triunfal, como si amedrentar a Nigel fuera un triunfo personal—. Pero no me voy. Me quedo, te guste o no. Que yo sepa, Potter no te pertenece y puede hablar con quien le dé la gana.

Saltaron chispas en la mesa, a pesar de que Harry trató de imponer silencio y paz. Luego, les contó resueltamente lo sucedido, mientras ambos le miraban, uno con incredulidad, el otro con abierta adoración. Al parecer, Potter había sido herido en un costado, pero ya estaba bien, se había tomado dos días libres de reposo a petición de los sanadores y había vuelto al trabajo como si nada, como si tuviera siete vidas como el maldito de Voldemort. Después, Malfoy le recordó que irían a lo de las flores en cuanto estuviera recuperado y tuviera ganas de aguantar a antiguos rivales deseosos de su compañía. Después se pateó mentalmente al darse cuenta de su idiotez transitoria, mirando a Potter durante el almuerzo como uno de esos fans cegados por ese halo de auror valiente y temerario. Harry sonrió con gusto y establecieron verse esa misma tarde. A Harry, volver a su vida normal, le ocasionaba varios problemas: uno, el volver a asimilar lo de Parkinson y Ron, dos, el verse de nuevo con Malfoy, después de haberle extrañado esos días. Malfoy, a su lado, parecía menos sarcástico que de costumbre y extrañamente aliviado.

—Eso que dijiste en la mesa, tuviste mucha razón.

—¿Harry Potter me está dando la razón? Parece que el mundo llega a su fin. ¿Qué dije?

—Lo de no pertenecer a Nigel.

—¿Sigues sin habértelo tirado? Por favor, Potter, no te quiero a mi lado cachondo como un conejo a riesgo de que me violes —contuvo la respiración porque no solía hacer bromas tan implícitas con el auror, pero el otro no pareció ofenderse.

—Creo que lo haré esta noche, seguiré tu consejo —la sonrisa del idiota lo dejó fuera de juego. Porque no sonreía porque quisiera retozar con el gryffindor, es como si le invitase a él... y si eso ocurriera, Draco no estaba seguro de su autocontrol. No. Esos últimos días llevaba una bonita colección de pajas aludiendo a ese hombre que caminaba a su lado, que le rozaba los hombros y a veces la mano de forma accidental, imaginándolo vestido con esa túnica que llevó a casa de Granger, e inmediatamente solo con sus manos como envoltura corporal.

Caminaron en silencio después de que Harry convenciera a Draco para ponerse prendas simples, ya que iban a pasear por barrios muggles, y, tras aparecerse en una zona cercana a Notting Hill, llegaron a una floristería de una calle principal, llena de tiendas. Allí, una jovencita de su edad saludó a Potter con un beso en la mejilla y les hizo pasar. Ignorando la insulsa conversación de la chica con el auror, Draco se dedicó a mirar el lugar y los diferentes tipos de flores a la venta. Poco después se acercaron ellos dos.

—...porque tenemos una boda y... queremos que encargues las flores para la ceremonia.

La chica, de pelo castaño y sujeto con una coleta, pareció emocionada.

—¿Te casas? ¿Con él? Hacéis buena pareja —Draco no vio el gesto en el rostro de Potter, pero tampoco escuchó una risita.

—No, no, es... Ron, me dijo que viniera a encargarte las flores.

—¡Ron! ¿En serio? Qué pena, me gustaba mucho, Harry —esos muggles tenían el gusto por donde cagaban, realmente, se dijo Draco, y se volvió a ver a la jovencita de ojos extasiados—, ya sé que a ti no puedo tenerte, así que me tuve que fijar en tu amigo. ¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo se casa? ¿Serás su padrino? ¡Qué emoción, Harry! ¿Cuáles quieres? ¿Eliges de aquí o te traigo el catálogo?

Draco se presionó las sienes, tanta palabrería lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Por eso no le gustaban las mujeres, no paraban de hablar. Una mano en su codo lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Malfoy, ¿cuál te gusta? —el rubio se giró, con la cara del auror a milímetros de la suya; una sonrisa amable, unos ojos brillantes, verdes. ¿Qué se había hecho el cabrón durante esos días? Hasta su perfume corporal lo estaba absorbiendo cual súcubo. Ignorando el latir apresurado y el toque casual de Potter sobre su brazo, tragó saliva y carraspeó.

—Quiero ver el catálogo —Emma, la joven, asintió y fue a la trastienda para traerlo. Draco lo dejó sobre el mostrador y pasó las páginas, mientras Potter, a su lado, hablaba con ella—. Eh, señor auror, no quiera escaquearse; venga aquí.

—Todas son bonitas, no podría elegir. Ayúdame, haz los honores —ese "ayúdame" de repente apareció en una imagen que Draco no quiso desterrar de su mente: un Potter con la bragueta abierta, sentado en un sofá victoriano de la mansión, con el pelo revuelto y esa rebeldía innata, heredada según decían de su padre. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas imágenes traicioneras y pasó las páginas, marcando las que le interesaban. Pansy llevaría tulipanes en el ramo, así que Draco quería elegir tulipanes también como flor básica; sin embargo, Potter le quitó el bolígrafo, ese artilugio muggle con el que aún no sabía escribir, y plasmó una enorme cruz en las rosas.

—También estas —ordenó—. Emma tiene unas rosas preciosas.

—Las rosas son flores muy vistas y simples, Potter. Pansy no las elegiría nunca.

—Las rosas son románticas y era la idea que tenía yo. Puedes elegir las demás, pero quiero rosas, Malfoy —elevando las cejas en señal de sorpresa y asombrado por ese lado romántico del auror, hizo un círculo en la cruz arrebatándole de nuevo el bolígrafo a Potter y elevó la vista hacia Emma—. Estas para los centros de las mesas, por favor.

—Claro —Emma anotaba a toda velocidad—, ¿en qué colores las queréis?

—Blancas —dijo Draco.

—Rosas —dijo Harry, y Draco hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Mira, Potter, las rosas no van con los manteles de Malfoy Manor, que son rojo vino, así que por favor, ten un sentido mínimo del gusto.

Emma se dio cuenta de la irritación de ambos, y como buena vendedora, explicó:

—Pueden elegirlas de ambos colores, y mezclarlas. Así no chocaría tanto con las mesas.

—Muy bien —aceptó Harry con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Draco murmuraba algo desagradable por lo bajo. Después de varias puestas en común, finalmente, las flores para la decoración del pasillo de la ceremonia consistirían en tulipanes, lilas y lisianthus. Después, su madre se encargaría de repartirlas apropiadamente, y Draco la ayudaría. Harry, presumiblemente contento después de la elección final, le preguntó al rubio cuál era su flor favorita, y Draco nombró el narciso. Emma fue a la trastienda para encargar el pedido y Harry, escondiendo algo a la espalda, se acercó a Draco, que olía unos crisantemos:

—Me encanta que hayas elegido las lilas.

Draco, sabiendo que esa flor le recordaba al auror a su madre muerta, se mofó de él.

—No nos pongamos sentimentales, Potter, bastante he tenido con tu perra floral por las rosas.

—Las rosas son bonitas, Malfoy, no entiendo por qué no te gustan —el rubio se volvió y los ojos del auror parecían traviesos; entonces, algo bloqueó su mirada: un hermoso narciso amarillo—. Esta es para mi narcisista favorito.

El rubio parpadeó, sin dar crédito. Miró a Potter a los ojos, sin atreverse a tocar la flor.

* * *

Por Merlín, ¿cómo podía haber echado de menos a ese insufrible? Después de venir de la misión, Harry tenía muchas ganas de ver a quien lo había estado torturando durante años, pero cuya presencia, al parecer, se había vuelto una medicina para su estado de ánimo tan cambiante. No sabía si Malfoy sentía lo mismo, pero al menos el idiota no lo insultaba tan a menudo y parecía buscarle también. Ese día, en el Ministerio, en cuanto llegó y lo vio acercarse a su mesa tuvo ganas de mandar a Nigel a freír espárragos, como decían los muggles. Sintió ganas de estampar a Draco contra la pared y decirle unas cuantas cosas sucias solo para ver su reacción. Hacía tiempo que cuando caminaban, sus hombros parecían tocarse, y él tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ponerle las manos encima, aunque fuera para alejarlo. En la floristería, por un segundo le pareció estar eligiendo para la boda de ambos, hasta que Malfoy dijo algo inadecuado y el sueño se rompió. Tampoco perseguía ningún futuro con él, simplemente, le ponía caliente. A pesar de todo, Harry estaba exultante, y no dudó en comprar un narciso, a riesgo de que el otro lo rechazara, y si lo hacía, Harry se lo regalaría a Nigel y desde luego Draco se acabaría enterando, se pondría furioso. Darle celos con Nigel no era mala idea, por tanto, cuando Draco insistió en que se metiera en su cama, Harry se inventó una supuesta cita entre ambos. Y ahora le plantaba el narciso en la cara y el rubio lo miraba, atónito, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Esta es para mi narcisista favorito —Potter, no te hacía del tipo romántico —y entonces, Malfoy sonrió, algo azorado, y agarró la flor. La escena frente a él fue tan intensa que, presto a asumir otro riesgo y quizá siendo demasiado impetuoso, acercó su cara a la del rubio y le plantó un beso corto. Como el otro tirara de su camiseta negra hacia él para continuarlo, Harry se armó de valor y lo pegó a él, con una mano en la espalda. Fue como si se disolviese algo que por dentro clamaba ser escuchado; no hubo lenguas, ni fue desesperado, pero exudaba posesión y autocontrol desatado, como si cada uno quisiera competir para ver quién lo hacía mejor. Emma volvió de la trastienda y ambos se separaron, sus ojos como pozos lúgubres, hambrientos, confusos. Como el pobre narciso yaciera, aplastado, entre ambos, Draco lo acunó y trató de ponerlo presentable.

—Te hace juego con el pelo —sonrió Harry, pero el otro no alzó la vista. Después, le oyó murmurar algo así como "idiota" cuando Emma llegó a entregarles la hoja de pedido y el presupuesto, se despidieron y salieron del local, no sin antes haber sido besados por la entusiasta dependienta.

—Me ha besado una muggle, quiero vomitar —se quejó Draco, raspándose la cara, y escuchó una risita a su lado-—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece tan gracioso, auror de pacotilla?

—Es que —Harry caminó a su lado, algo divertido—… no te has molestado por mi beso y sí por el de Emma.

Draco evitó mirar al idiota a la cara: se había descubierto. Sintió como si realmente regresara de algún extraño universo paralelo, donde él era amigo de los muggles y los aurores besaban a hijos de mortífagos por alguna extraña razón. Después recordó que la boda de Pansy y Weasley sí era real y Potter le había besado… por Salazar, el mundo se había vuelto estúpidamente loco, realmente, el Apocalipsis muggle no era nada comparado con aquello.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Potter? —notó al auror encogerse de hombros aunque no le estuviera mirando.

—No sé. Pensaba que tú podrías responderme, ya que de los dos tú pareces más cuerdo —ah, qué bonito, el auror le lanzaba la pelota.

—Te respondería si hubiera estado en mis cabales, pero entenderás que después de haber entrado en una floristería muggle y haber elegido unas flores con el salvador del mundo, me haya contagiado de tu demencia —Draco se dio buena cuenta de recordarle el tema de la fama que tanto dolor de cabeza traía al moreno. Después, ambos callaron, como si supieran de la mentira creada por ellos mismos, aún conscientes de los apresurados latidos de sus corazones y secretamente repasando la escena en su memoria una y otra vez.

§§§§

Ron Weasley habló a Harry por enésima vez: habían ido a ver un partido de quidditch y trataban de oírse entre la enardecida multitud; la frente de Weasley gritaba "Chuddley Cannons" con un hechizo mágico de luces de neón mientras un despistado Harry trataba de coger por enésima vez el hilo de la conversación de su amigo.

—Te veo cabreado, Harry, ¿algún gilipollas te ha molestado? —Harry sonrió. Cuando iban a ver partidos de quidditch a veces se sentía él más adorado que el equipo local, pero si le dijera a su amigo por qué estaba intranquilo, seguramente le enviaría a los dementores. No, un momento. No lo haría, porque el muy imbécil iba a desposarse con la zorra de Parkinson; quizá por eso no había cogido el hilo de la conversación, si solo hablaba de la maldita slytherin. Y cuando recordaba "slytherin" algo hacía clic en su cerebro, como si ahora esa palabra significara para él algo prohibido, deseado, inalcanzable y jodidamente erróneo. Todo se había reducido a un simple y único beso, y lo gracioso es que en ese momento se sintió tan relajado, como si el besarse con Malfoy fuese algo natural y predestinado. No, el rubio había seguido almorzando con él en la cafetería del Ministerio, a veces incluso lo hacía con él, Hermione y Ron, y Harry estaba temiendo ciertos sentimientos aflorando en su interior dedicados a ese capullo; porque, si bien no habían vuelto a salir porque los futuros novios habían tenido la decencia de dejarlos en paz con los mandados, lo extrañaba. Simplemente, le echaba de menos, quería escuchar su palabrería culta, sus sílabas arrastradas; algo incomprensible, porque ¿quién quería volver a ver a un insufrible bastardo sangrepura cuyo trasero era más frígido que el de todo su cuerpo de aurores? Trasero. Cuerpo. Mala idea—. ¿Harry?

Oh, sí, Ron estaba hablándole desde hacía un buen rato.

—Ah… perdona, Ron, estaba mirándole el culo a Ernest —el pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia la cancha y sonrió.

—Nunca me acuerdo de que para ti el quidditch es disfrute doble.

—Sobre todo ahora que no llevan túnicas —la temporada de quidditch había terminado, y los jugadores no lucían las túnicas habituales cubriéndoles todo el cuerpo, sino el uniforme de partidos benéficos, creados para una causa, bastante más ligero y apretado al ser verano.

—Deberías darle las gracias a Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Él es quien se encarga de patrocinar y organizar estos eventos. El muy cabrón está en un sitio inmejorable, se entera de todo antes que nosotros, no es justo —la simple mención del rubio volvió a transportar a Harry a la tarde de las flores, cuando Malfoy le había agarrado de la camiseta para estamparlo contra él y continuar la locura perpetrada de besarse sin razón aparente. Cada vez que trataba de recordar el por qué se había lanzado de ese modo sentía tener muchas respuestas y ninguna a la vez. Porque ¿podía de repente un enemigo resultar apetecible y tierno a la vista al verlo parpadear frente a un narciso? No, solo las colegialas se dejaban llevar así. Él era un hombre, por Merlín, no solía besar a nadie, normalmente iba directo a la paja o la cama… por eso se había estado viendo con Nigel. Nigel, gryffindor, un muchacho de su edad con quien se supone debía sentirse a gusto. Y lo estaba. Al menos, en la cama; pero no dejaba recordar que quizá Nigel estuviera mucho más entusiasmado que él con la idea.

"A la mierda, solo le hice caso a Malfoy". Por supuesto. Él le dijo "ve y tírate a Nigel", y Harry, como un tonto, le complació; seguramente, a Malfoy no le había importado nada, porque trataba de darles espacio cada vez que el otro aparecía. Ya no era Nigel quien se sentía desplazado cuando venía a su mesa; ahora Malfoy se levantaba en cuanto el rubio llegaba, tras despedirse con una enorme sonrisa. Y estaba bien, porque Nigel era para él, al igual que Malfoy se follaría a algún otro mago sangrepura con refinado gusto para vestir. Sí. Claro que sí. Él ya estaba con Nigel, sería cuestión de tiempo el ignorarle hasta que la boda de los tórtolos inconscientes se llevara a cabo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy arrugó por décima vez el tríptico que, con su caligrafía brillante, debía terminar para duplicarlo y repartirlo como memorándum por todo el Ministerio. Los ojos azules del idiota de Wespurt se aparecían una y otra vez en su mente: traidores, burlones, socarrones, guasones. Porque el muy imbécil, de forma astutamente sutil, le miraba más de la cuenta, simplemente para recordarle, grabarle a fuego con su mirada, que el auror más codiciado del mundo mágico le había llevado a la cama. Otra mirada propia del catálogo de Nigel Wespurt exhibía descaro, firmeza, seguridad. Solo porque el gilipollas estaba siendo follado o metiendo su endeble falo (no estaba muy seguro de qué opción prefería Potter) en el culo ardiente del auror, se permitía el derecho de pasearse con esa actitud de "miradme, soy el NOVIO de Harry Potter. Caed a mis pies". Draco sentía ardor de estómago al recordarlo. Ardor acompañado con ganas de gritar porque él le había animado a hacerlo. Por eso tenía que levantarse cada vez que lo veía acercarse al auror. Eran dos opciones: o le veía besar a Potter en público y lanzaba una imperdonable, o se marchaba para lanzársela a sí mismo por sugerir que ambos se acostaran. ¿Lo peor?: Potter lo miraba súper amable cuando eso ocurría: debía pensar, "mira, esto es lo más cerca que podrás estar de mí, ya que solo meto GRYFFINDORS en mi cama".

Gryffindors malditos todos, y en especial, él. Puto auror caliente con esa jodida túnica de hombre temerario que hacía saltar todas las fantasías, en todas las posturas disponibles... exhaló todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo y se serenó.

"¿En qué estaría pensando? Demonios, solo porque me besara esa tarde en esa tienda muggle… no tiene por qué pedirme matrimonio".

Lo cual sería muy mala idea porque ya había un matrimonio lo suficientemente desagradable. Un matrimonio al parecer que prometía, después de escuchar pláticas interminables de Pansy acerca de llenar más de rojo su guardarropa, para brillar junto a su amante perfecto. De verdad que a esas alturas, Draco respetaba a Weasley; porque aguantar a esa bruja alterada de hormonas y seguirle el ritmo en la cama era absolutamente incomprensible para él. Por eso, ya no hablaba mal del engendro, ni lo sometía a grados de sarcasmo; lo miraba hasta con curiosidad ya no lo llamaba "rubio oxigenado", ni hurón saltarín, pero evitaba hablar con él más de la cuenta, algo que hasta a Draco se le hacía lógico.

Finalizado el tríptico, dos horas después, Draco le puso el hechizo para multiplicarlo y lo mandó a modo de memos por todos los departamentos del Ministerio. Uno de ellos iba a la Oficina de Aurores; quizá lo leería Potter en persona, últimamente estaba muy dedicado a papeleos, por eso se le veía tan cabreado. El imbécil prefería jugarse la vida por ahí... como si Draco pudiese comprender esa extraña parafilia. Bueno, a él le gustaba molestar a Potter, pero como últimamente el molestado era él, con la inestimable aparición de Wespurt aquí, Wespurt allá... Draco torció el gesto y cogió otro pergamino. Garabateó, hizo una pajarita, la echó a volar junto a los trípticos y sacó otra carpeta, la de facturación por eventos deportivos. Con esa tendría para rato.

* * *

Harry Potter se sentó de nuevo en su sillón tras haber aguantado dos horas de insufrible reunión con el Cuerpo de Aurores. Dejó las notas que había tomado su pluma a un lado, ya las ordenaría, y apartó algunos papeles levitándolos sobre la mesa. Miró en derredor, no había manera de aclararse con tanto papelucho y si viniera Hermione, le echaría la bronca por enésima vez por ser desorganizado. Agarró la varita, pero no era buena idea; no podía ordenar algunos papeles aún sin catalogarlos. Rendido, la dejó a un lado. Supuso que atender los memorándum serían una tarea menos tediosa; con suerte, hasta le enviaban alguno con sorpresa. Como siempre, les lanzó un hechizo de cautela y al reconocerlos inofensivos los abrió. Uno era del Ministro de Magia en persona para solicitarles un informe de todas las misiones realizadas; alzando una ceja, se lo envió a Michael; otros los derivó a Edmund y él se encargó del último. Bueno, además del último había una pajarita de Ron que no paraba de dar vueltas sobre su cabeza. Harry agarró el papelucho y lo desdobló. Curioso, paseó la mirada por las líneas:

_Se acaba el mundo y tú tienes la oportunidad de echar un último polvo. Tienes a estos tres especímenes, ¿a quién escogerías?_

_Harold Ernest._

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry pestañeó. Maldito Weasley y sus curiosas preguntas... El moreno agarró la pluma y cerró los ojos, imaginando un campo de quidditch; los Cannons habían vencido y él bajaba al vestuario para felicitarlos; allí estaba Harold Ernest, duchándose, con el mejor culo del campeonato. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pálida piel... oh, joder, Harry quería follarlo ahí mismo. Seguramente, su pene sería grueso y ligeramente curvado, como se adivinaba a través de las ropas ajustadas que portaba en los partidos. Harry se despertó, comprobando con horror que la pluma había goteado tinta sobre un informe que debía revisar y entregar al Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Nervioso, lanzó un hechizo para eliminarlo, y al segundo intento, lo logró. Jadeando, paró sus latidos apresurados, se acomodó la parcialmente hinchada entrepierna y miró el papel. Anthony Goldstein. Al marido de Hermione, Harry le había enseñado a hacer patronus y hechizos de ataque, pero en ese momento al moreno le gustaban las mujeres, o eso creía, por aquel entonces quizá ni siquiera había despertado su sexualidad. Ahora... bueno, no debería tener absolutamente ninguna fantasía con el marido de Hermione. No. Punto.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy o cómo aguantar una tensión sexual durante años. Sí, su historia solo sería creíble si Harry imaginaba a Draco persiguiéndole en los pasillos de Hogwarts para atacarle; haciendo estallar su poción para quedarse a solas en la detención puesta por Snape, colándose en El Bosque Prohibido para poder magrearse. Subiendo a la Torre de Astronomía, penetrándole al ritmo del reloj, una y otra vez, una y otra vez... rompiendo así esa máscara de aristócrata frío y engreído, haciéndolo jadear bajo sus manos, con el peligro de saber que Lucius Malfoy lo colgaría de los huevos si se enterara... mancillando a su heredero de una forma que Harry nunca creyó posible; mordiendo sus labios finos y altivos, jodiéndole... como siempre se habían jodido el uno al otro.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo ardor subiendo por sus mejillas. Las manos le temblaban y sin darse cuenta había hecho puños sobre la mesa; se estaba clavando las uñas en la palma de la mano; y por si fuera poco, además de la aparente erección pulsante, su pantalón lucía un charquito como colofón final.

Maldito fuera Ron. Lo imaginaba, riendo con una enorme sonrisa tenebrosa, mientras la palabra "slytherin" aparecía en la imagen, dementorizando a Harry hasta el infinito y más allá. No. Definitivamente, nadie debía saber eso. Un gryffindor y un slytherin solo podían tener rivalidad, no pasión entre las sábanas y si Ron lo supiera, es posible que hasta se alegraría de que él y el hurón salieran en grupos de parejas. Afectado, marcó el nombre del jugador de quidditch en la pajarita y esta se marchó campante.

Ese fin de semana, al fin, Ron fue liberado de su obligación con Parkinson y él y Harry aprovecharon para quedarse en Grimmauld Place, como antaño, bebiendo y hablando hasta la madrugada; Ron se quedó a dormir y Harry, feliz, rezó porque hubiera más fines de semana en los que pudiera ver a Ron. Sin embargo, su amigo le pidió un último favor: elegir el traje del novio. Después de aquello, le aseguró no volver a disponer de él para preparativos nupciales, algo que Harry agradeció profusamente.

—Te ayudaría, Ron, si tu novia no fuera a matarme al ver el traje que seguramente elija y ella odie, y lo sabes bien.

Ron puso ojos de cachorrito, utilizados para manipular a su amigo.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero si lo elige Malfoy no habrá problema. Yo no me llevo bien con él, y vosotros habéis hecho el resto de las cosas de forma civilizada, sin hechizaros —Harry abrió los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta: Ron tenía razón, desde la primera vez que habían ido a por las invitaciones, salvo discusiones varias, consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo—. Por favor, Harry, no puedo pedirle ayuda a Pansy, se supone que el traje es sorpresa.

Así que Harry, tragándose el orgullo, la rabia, la indignación y otras emociones varias, yacía ese viernes bajo el toldo de la tienda de Flourish&Boots, esperando a Draco Malfoy para que le ayudara a elegir un traje. Se sentía nervioso, llevaba casi tres semanas ignorando al rubio en el Ministerio, en cualquier lugar público donde lo encontraba, saludándolo simplemente con un escueto "Buenos días, Malfoy", "Hasta mañana, Malfoy". Ahora salía a almorzar a otra hora a la cafetería, acompañado siempre por Nigel, Hermione y Ron. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad salvo la horrenda boda de su amigo, y debería sentirse feliz, pero faltaba algo en el puzzle. Draco Malfoy llegó minutos después, algo apresurado y vestido con una camisa de algodón con sus iniciales bordadas en el pecho y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Simple, pero arrebatador; Harry pestañeó varias veces, tratando de no fijarse demasiado en él, fallando estrepitosamente.

—Bueno, explícame tu urgencia de hoy, ya que en la nota que trajo tu remedo de lechuza no me diste muchos detalles —Harry asintió, preocupado; por evitar hablar cara a cara con el rubio, le había enviado la lechuza de Ron para pedirle ayuda con otro preparativo de la boda, y tuvo que esperar tres días hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Hm. Hola, Malfoy. Ron me ha encargado elegir el traje del novio. Para mí no es importante, pero sé que su futura esposa lo mataría si fuera vestido con algo que hubiera elegido yo. No te robaré más tiempo del que nos tome encontrar un traje. Por si acaso, Ron ya se ha tomado medidas tanto en Madame Malkin como en Twilfitt and Tattings—el rubio trató de escudriñar alguna mentira, pero tras varios segundos mirándolo intensamente, asintió y echó a andar.

—Bueno, Potter, vayamos, entonces. Esta será nuestra última quedada. Pansy me ha prometido no pedirnos nada más.

—Ron me dijo lo mismo. Al parecer Molly va a ayudar con algunas recetas para el evento, y todo lo demás lo tienen casi listo. Gracias, Malfoy, por aceptar —el rubio gruñó algo ininteligible y se dirigieron hacia la tienda, hacia su último destino.


	5. La verdad que duele... y libera

Cuando Draco recibió la lechuza con la caligrafía descuidada de Potter, se sintió desanimado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo; si bien sabía que el único capaz de ayudarlo con preparativos para Pansy era él, le molestaba servir solo para eso en la vida del auror. A Draco le había costado mucho aceptar que su amiga Pansy realmente iba a casarse con un Weasley, y sin embargo, el asimilar sentir algo por Potter, no. Llevaba tiempo soñando con él, y el hecho de que los sueños se tornaran algo más... atrevidos, lo incomodó al principio, pero terminó por rendirse. De alguna forma, el mundo de las relaciones interpersonales eran incomprensibles, por eso, ahora, tanto él como Pansy habían caído por dos estúpidos gryffindor. Y todo estaría bien si realmente fuera él el único afectado; pero Potter lo evitaba deliberadamente, y uno no evita a una persona salvo que tenga miedo de que ocurra algo; por eso, cuando le respondió, lo hizo lo más escueto que pudo, y sin hacer preguntas, como si a él no le importara nada lo que necesitara el otro. Y ahora estaba metido en una tienda con el auror a medio vestir en el probador de al lado, fingiendo no sentirse afectado, cuando solo deseaba estar más tiempo con ese imbécil, incluso llegar a insultarle, para al menos tener algo de la atención que Potter parecía considerar no darle por no ser merecedor de ella. El muy gilipollas se ponía esas túnicas de mago, cada cual más hermosa, y todas le sentaban como un guante; si bien salía todo desastroso del probador y él tenía que colocarle el cuello y estirarle las prendas, recibiendo además una mirada que parecía decir "vísteme o desvísteme". Esa actitud tan pasiva de Potter lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y tras cinco trajes distintos, Draco decidió terminar con la pantomima.

—Creo que este será el mejor para Weasley, tiene un buen corte y los detalles minuciosos están muy bien conseguidos. No luce demasiado bien en ti, Potter, pero tu amigo es más alto y tiene otro porte distinto —por si acaso, introdujo unas nada sinceras opiniones degradantes hacia él, con el mejor tono profesional. Funcionó, porque Potter lo miró algo furioso, y se quitó el traje a toda prisa. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, agarró la prenda, no esperó a que el otro saliera del probador, y fue directamente a hablar con Lorian Elwood, la dueña, para detallarle qué quería dejar en la prenda y qué quería cambiar; todo, ajustándose al escaso presupuesto de Weasley. Sonrió satisfecho: le quedaría un traje simple, pero con buena tela y adornos poco comunes. Ese día, el pelirrojo parecería un sangrepura y Pansy adoraría su elección.

—Bien, ya está todo, señor Malfoy. Le remitiré todos los detalles al señor Potter por lechuza, y cuando esté terminado, a primeros de septiembre, les avisaré para que se pasen —Harry salía entonces del probador ajustándose sus prendas muggles, y apenas tuvo tiempo para saludar a Lorian cuando se encontró junto a Malfoy fuera de la tienda.

—Ha sido muy fácil. ¿Tenías ya una idea en mente? —parecía impresionado.

—No. Tengo costumbre de elegir lo mejor, pero eso ya lo sabes o no me habrías llamado.

—Claro —Potter se despeinó, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviera. El muy capullo parecía tan cómodo de vestir con prendas muggles y esos tejanos decoloridos tan pasados de moda—. Gracias, Malfoy. Te invito a algo.

El rubio le tomó la palabra, y Harry ofreció entrar en Florean&Fortescue, pero Draco prefirió hacer uso de la bodega de los Black, así que tras ejecutar la desaparición, ambos tomaban vino de saúco en el sofá de la segunda planta de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Por qué? Nunca he sido agradable contigo, no sé en qué lo has notado —dijo Draco, socarrón.

—Malfoy... estás muy cortante, más de lo habitual.

—Quizá es porque tú me has estado evitando todo el rato. ¿Qué pasa, tu polvo ocasional te deja tan satisfecho que ya no necesitas relacionarte con nadie más? —el moreno frunció el ceño ante aquella acusación.

—Yo no te evito, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Simplemente, he estado muy ocupado —Draco clavó la mirada en el pequeño tapiz adornando la pared junto a las escaleras y se dijo que la casa necesitaba una buena decoración; parecía del siglo pasado. Lo miró a los ojos, intensamente, ofendido.

—¿Y qué pasa durante el almuerzo? No me digas que te han cambiado la hora de comida —ante aquello, Potter tuvo la decencia de no abrir la boca y decir mentiras.

—He estado algo perdido en mis emociones —dijo, finalmente, sintiendo la cercanía del otro como algo incómodo.

—Mejor dicho negando tus emociones —había un brillo en los ojos del rubio, un brillo diabólico, un cartucho abierto imposible de parar.

—¿Disculpa?

—Deja de comportarte como un estúpido cobarde y acepta la realidad, Harry, porque sé que te mueres de ganas de volver a besarme —el tiempo pareció detenerse; Draco estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, su camisa desabrochada, como aquella vez, mirándolo desafiante. Harry tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, azorado, y con el ceño fruncido, estableció:

—Tenemos que hablar —Draco adivinó el siguiente paso: la tanda de excusas, y no queriéndose ver rechazado, se lanzó sobre el auror, sujetándole los brazos contra el sofá para impedirle moverse; sin embargo, el auror estaba tan sorprendido, que no opuso resistencia; tampoco cuando Draco se relamió los labios antes de posarlos donde hace días deberían estar; Draco lo sintió tensarse en el beso, pero enseguida se sintió correspondido. Sus manos probaron la tela de sus ropas, sus dedos acariciaron torsos desnudos, mientras ambos se embebían en la necesidad urgente de probarse, de sentirse. Sus cuerpos parecían pura mecha ardiente y sus brazos rodeaban al otro exigiendo su presencia, temiendo su reacción si ponían todo eso en palabras. Al término del beso, Draco sonrió, jocoso.

—¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? —algo avergonzado, el auror se agachó a por su camiseta, quitada apresuradamente por el rubio.

—Claro —la prenda fue arrebatada inmediatamente de manos del auror y tirada al suelo.

—Esto no. Hablar —y Draco volvió a besarle, con más tranquilidad, pero con el mismo tono insistente, acariciándole con suavidad los pezones usando el pulgar, arrancando un jadeo del moreno, que asintió y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Y así permanecieron varios minutos, uno sobre otro, frotándose, tocándose, besándose y disfrutando ese momento, hasta que oyeron un "plop" frente a ambos.

—Amo Harry, Kreacher siente interrumpir, pero hay alguien que pide paso por la chimenea —Harry se recompuso inmediatamente, mientras el elfo tenía los ojos tapados por sus huesudas manos, no queriendo ver más; bastante tenía con la asociación del traidor a la sangre y la jovencita Parkinson. Kreacher fue al baño, decidiendo que ese día era mejor vomitar su almuerzo.

§§§§

Harry no podía creerlo: Draco Malfoy se había lanzado sobre él para besarlo con pasión... por Merlín, el mundo estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados y Harry no sabía dónde meterse; de modo que era correspondido. El moreno se permitió disfrutar las caricias del aristócrata, que no había tomado tanto como para estar borracho, pero sí lo suficiente para ejecutar un movimiento sorprendente, atrapándolo en su propio sillón, envolviendo su cuerpo. Contrario a lo que había supuesto, la piel de Malfoy no era fría y escamosa como la cruel serpiente que era, sino ardiente e hidratada, que al contacto con la suya parecía prender una mecha imposible de apagar. Harry, curioso, se entregó a sus besos, le acarició la espalda y el cuello, incluso en algún momento se arrebataron las camisetas y las gafas y ahora yacía semidesnudo junto a él, incapaz de parar su deseo por seguir adelante. Una voz grave lo sacó de su ensoñación, y Harry quedó todo azorado al ver a su elfo muerto de la vergüenza informándoles de alguien que pedía paso por flu. Se puso las gafas, bajó a todo correr, sin apenas decirle nada a Malfoy; una rubia cabeza se asomó parcialmente por la chimenea. Harry asintió y un rubio de rostro dulce, algo más bajito que él, con ojos claros que se entrecerraron al mirarlo de arriba abajo atravesó las llamas.

—Hum... hola, Harry —el moreno se puso la camiseta que había cogido apresuradamente del suelo y se arregló los pantalones, donde un bulto revelador salió a saludar.

—Nigel... ¿ocurre algo?

El rubio abrió la boca para dar alguna explicación cuando Draco Malfoy apareció, descamisado, con el mismo bulto en los pantalones que Harry, y ni tratando de ocultarlo, le sonrió con desmedido triunfo.

—Buenas, Wespurt. ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Harry miró a Draco, y después a Nigel, sin entender—. Estamos un poco... ocupados, como puedes ver. Harry, ¿le has invitado tú?

El moreno se volvió, aturdido, puro desconcierto pintado en su rostro; lo suficiente para hacerle a Nigel encontrar la voz y expresar su opinión libre y llanamente.

—Harry... creía que tú y yo —balbució, afectado, pues sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse—... pensé que éramos algo. Ya sé que no dejamos nada claro, pero...

Harry se acercó a Nigel, pero no supo cómo excusarse: había sido pillado en plena acción, y nada de lo que dijera parecería contentar a un ahora abatido ex gryffindor.

—Tú me dijiste que no te gustaba Malfoy. No me había acostado con nadie porque solo quería estar contigo y ahora —dirigió su mirada totalmente enojada hacia Malfoy, quien lo miraba con diversión—, no entiendo nada...

—Lo siento, Nigel, no sé qué decir —el rubio, pensando que Harry trataría de formar al menos una excusa y decir que nada de eso era cierto, que todo fue una equivocación y que ese idiota de Malfoy le había echado Amortentia en la bebida, sintió la furia arder en su interior.

—¡Mierda, Harry! ¡Soy tu amigo! Estoy dispuesto a dártelo todo y tú te enrollas con este tipo tan despreciable, ¡pura basura mortífaga! ¿Qué estabas pensando? Entiendo que experimentes, joder, ¡pero esto! ¿Has pensado en lo que significa enredarte con esta gente? ¡Te manipulará, te hará daño, te humillará públicamente y luego irá por ahí contando que se ha acostado contigo!

Draco Malfoy parecía gozar del espectáculo, y lo miraba, en silencio, con una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo la necesidad de entregarle un pañuelo a Wespurt para limpiarse sus patéticas lágrimas, mientras Harry tenía un momento de iluminación. Veía moverse la boca de Nigel, todas las palabras que dirigía las reconoció como aquellas que él alguna vez le dijo a su amigo Ron. Se sentó en una silla cercana, dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de que él y Nigel eran iguales: ambos tenían prejuicios insanos contra los slytherins, ambos los catalogaban como antaño hicieron Harry y Ron y ahora, como si se escuchara a sí mismo, sintió vergüenza. Naturalmente, Nigel se marchó por la chimenea en cuanto dejó de gritar y Draco subió a la segunda planta para vestirse y dejar a Harry solo. Minutos después, el rubio bajó para encontrar a Harry en la misma posición, olvidada ya su excitación y con un dilema moral pendiente.

—Me marcho, Harry. ¿Te veo el lunes en el Ministerio? —el moreno alzó la mirada. El verde había vuelto a cubrir sus orbes, nada que ver con el profundo color negro mientras lo besaba. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Harry le cogió del brazo.

—No. Quédate.

—¿Estás seguro? —por Merlín, Draco Malfoy con una mirada preocupada y realmente abatido le hacía querer tenerlo con él toda la noche en Grimmauld Place.

Harry se levantó.

—Mira... no sé qué nos ha pasado, pero no quiero mentirme más. Si Ron y Pansy encontraron algo entre ellos sin haberse relacionado en Hogwarts durante años... solo quiero decir que tenías razón. Quería besarte y estuve evitándote porque todo esto... creí que no estaba bien —con cuidado, apoyó la mano a un lado de la cabeza de Draco y lo besó con cariño—. Me gustas, joder. No sé cómo ha pasado.

Draco sonrió, divertido:

—¿Estás seguro de que no te he echado nada en la bebida? —el moreno abrió los ojos, horrorizado.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Draco le atusó ese cabello salvaje y mirándolo de arriba abajo, estableció—. Te paseas por el Ministerio con esa túnica de auror y cuando te veo solo me dan ganas de arrancártela; y el día de la cena con Granger te pones esa... prenda tan adecuada. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, Potter. Eso significa que tú también me gustas, con toda tu imbecilidad y tu mal gusto para vestir.

Las palabras socarronas de Malfoy solo le hicieron sonreír.

—Vaya, qué bonita declaración. Ahora no tengo túnica que puedas arrancarme, pero siempre puedo ofrecerte algo de la vinoteca Black. Al parecer, eso sí te gusta.

A partir de ese día, Harry decidió que a pesar de las consecuencias, estaba preparado para afrontar lo que el destino le había preparado, sin importar de qué casa era o qué sangre tenía su pareja, descubriendo que Draco tenía muchas inseguridades y otras tantas similitudes con él que ignoraba. Comparándolo con otros amantes o parejas, Harry decidió, finalmente, que no podía haber elegido mejor, porque amaba a Draco Malfoy con toda su luz y sus sombras, al igual que el rubio parecía caer ante su eterna postura de héroe.

**Fin**


	6. Epílogo

Las sillas blancas estaban llenas de magos con túnicas de lujo, colocadas estratégicamente alineadas unas con otras en el jardín de Malfoy Manor. El día, sin lluvia y con algo de sol, invitaba a respirar el precioso oxígeno de los terrenos de la mansión, por eso ahora todos esperaban expectantes, entre adornos de lilas, tulipanes y lisianthus, con rostros alegres, en una curiosa mezcolanza de magos mestizos y sangrepuras. En el lado izquierdo se sentaban todos los invitados del novio, proliferando las cabezas pelirrojas, mientras en el lado derecho se ubicaban los magos _sangrepura_ amigos y familiares de la novia. Junto al atril adornado con crisantemos de los jardines de Malfoy Manor, un elegantísimo Ron y una hermosa Pansy con un vestido blanco y un ramo de novia de tulipanes rojos y negros esperaban a ser desposados por un enviado del departamento de Misterios. A los lados, franqueándoles, dos guapos adonis, uno rubio y otro moreno, captaban todos los detalles con atención. Cuando se efectuó el enlace mágico a través de una hermosa luz plateada bullendo de la varita del Inefable, Molly Weasley rompió a llorar de la emoción. Ron y Pansy, ya unidos, se besaron demostrándose su amor. Hubo aplausos, y del lado izquierdo, vítores. Los invitados se levantaron apresuradamente a felicitarlos, mezclándose unos con otros, alegres por la unión de otro matrimonio que traería más magos a la castigada Comunidad Mágica.

Harry, curioso, observaba los modelos de los _sangrepura_ , visiblemente impresionado por la elegancia en todo su esplendor; sus ademanes, sus vestidos, sus buenas maneras. De otro lado estaban los ruidosos Weasleys, siempre sonrientes, con sus ademanes toscos, sus ropajes simples y su buena voluntad. Sonrió con cariño; ojalá fueran felices. Le gustaba esta unión entre familias tan dispares, al final, todos descendían de magos puros, no había necesidad de tener tantos prejuicios.

—¿Qué piensas, Potter? —dijo a su lado el otro padrino, que solo tenía ojos para él.

—Van todos muy elegantes. Sobre todo tus padres, Draco —el rubio se inclinó hacia él.

—Yo quisiera saber quién te ha ayudado a elegir esa túnica porque tengo ganas de arrancártela ya.

—Un sangrepura, ya te lo he dicho.

—Solo quiero enviarle una felicitación y un avada. Porque no me creo que no te haya follado después.

—Draco, no seas vulgar —pero se abstuvo de darle más detalles, o lo adivinaría. El rubio sonrió, envuelto en su traje color perla, a juego con sus ojos, con un pequeño tulipán negro en la solapa. Harry llevaba un tulipán rojo, que resaltaba entre su túnica de gala negro azabache, a juego con su cabello.

—Se me estará pegando de ti —se miraron, socarrones. Después de aquellos dos meses y medio, ambos no podían concebir la vida el uno sin el otro; los dos se complementaban y aunque sus arrebatos de ira eran muy habituales, se habían demostrado que la relación entre dos personas tan dispares podría funcionar, aunque aún no hubieran anunciado su noviazgo. No. Lo reservaban para un momento especial.

El pequeño Teddy, de seis años, se colgó de la pierna de Harry. El moreno se agachó para alborotarle el pelo de color naranja, mientras su abuela Andrómeda venía para llevárselo de nuevo. Realmente, el matrimonio de Ron y Pansy había unido a muchas personas enfrentadas por rencillas pasadas, como a él y a Draco; como a Andrómeda y a Narcissa. Incluso él se dejaba ver con otras amistades; después de la ayuda que Blaise Zabini le había brindado a Harry con la elección de la túnica, en ocasiones coincidían en alguna reunión, o bien en la mansión del rubio. Los señores Malfoy, si bien no habían cambiado su opinión sobre él, sí lo trataban con respeto, y Harry estaba dispuesto a ganárselos de alguna forma, ahora que Draco era suyo. Con amargura, recordó la fuerte pelea que tuvieron cuando se enteró de quién había hecho llegar aquel día a su chimenea a Nigel Wespurt: el propio Draco. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Era un misterio, pero, según él, siempre que podía, Nigel contaba a todo el mundo que estaba con Harry, que pronto serían novios, y aquello dejó un amargo sabor en el moreno; habló con Nigel, le reprendió y su amistad se rompió para siempre. Después, pasó tiempo tratando de entender la feroz batalla de Draco y sus celos. Al parecer, el rubio solo estaba inseguro por no poder ser la persona que Harry quería a su lado, y tras demostrarle cuánto le necesitaba en su vida y en su cama, Draco pareció complacido. Eso sí, no se cortaba a la hora de ponerle límites a quien tonteara con su gryffindor. Harry encontraba todo muy tierno, y esa actitud le hizo enamorarse del rubio más aún.

Ginny Weasley se acercó, con su vestido azabache con volantes sobre las rodillas y cogió a Harry del brazo. Parecían haberse complementado en los colores.

—Nos espera el banquete, espero que sea bueno, dentro de tanto diseño —Draco le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Vamos, Draco —le animó Harry, pero este se marchó con Blaise Zabini, algo cabreado. El moreno, meneando la cabeza, se dejó conducir por Ginny hacia el enorme salón preparado para el evento: redondas mesas adornadas con manteles blancos y color vino para seis comensales se repartían por la sala, coronadas por dos enormes lámparas de araña colgando, que enviaban pequeños destellos de colores al mirarlas. Sobre las mesas yacían las rosas mezcladas elegidas por Harry y Draco, y al fondo los envolvían las acristaladas ventanas cubriendo toda la pared, donde la gran mesa presidencial se erigía, sobre un escalón de moqueta color vino, de modo que todos los comensales podían verlos desde cualquier sitio. Era extraño ver en la misma mesa a los Weasley y a los padres de Pansy; no hablaban mucho, pero sí se trataban con educación. Él ocuparía una mesa junto a Ginny, Charlie, Hermione y Anthony. Harry agradeció a Ron con la mirada que lo hubiera puesto junto a los Weasley, como si fuera de la familia. En la mesa opuesta a él comían los Malfoy junto a Andrómeda Black y el niño de Lupin. No había demasiados invitados, y Harry supuso que Pansy tuvo que deshacer la lista varias veces para que no se les fuera de presupuesto. Aún así, las ventajas de haberlo celebrado en Malfoy Manor propició un ahorro considerable. La comida, seleccionada por los propios novios, consistía en entrantes de diversos patés y quesos, ensaladas de pasas y nueces, atún ahumado, pavo asado con salsa Jacqueline y puré de patata, canapés de caviar negro, crema de centollo, salmonete de Cornish con salsa de vino tinto y postres diversos. Había otro menú especial para los niños, y la tarta nupcial, hecha por la propia Molly Weasley. Aquí, supuso Harry, debió encerrarse la trampa: Pansy elegía el resto de comida, y Ron aportaba las manos de su madre para el postre. Era realmente divertido ver cómo habían puesto en común gustos tan dispares. Después de la cena, pasaron a otra sala con el suelo muy pulido y diversos sofás repartidos alrededor. Había toda clase de bebidas en el bar del lado derecho, propiedad de los Parkinson y trasladado y acomodado mediante un hechizo de transporte. Los novios comenzaron el baile nupcial y el resto los siguieron.

Harry se quedó junto a un grupo de gente, bebiendo algunos tragos, junto a Hermione, que se acercó para susurrarle:

—Harry, al final lo de Ron ha tenido éxito. Pansy parece encantadora con él, aunque sea una bruja bipolar.

—Sí, Hermione —suspiró él sujetando la enorme copa, y sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver a alguien acercándose—. Oh, no. Cúbreme, rápido. Esa es Ginny y viene a pedirme un baile.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a Harry, Blaise Zabini le cogió la mano a Ginny y ambos volvieron al centro de la sala. El chico le guiñó el ojo a Harry como gesto de complicidad.

—Pero, bueno, Harry. No me digas que tienes algo con Zabini —dijo Hermione, atónita, sin perderse una.

—Claro que no. No es mi tipo. Además, él está saliendo con una modelo, no creo que me cambie por ella.

—Es verdad, te gustan rubios —la chica recibió una mirada de desaprobación.

—¿Tú también?

—Venga, no lo niegues, que si no llego a pillar a Anthony, te hubieras lanzado a por él —ante el azoramiento extremo de su amigo, la chica estalló en carcajadas—. No importa, Harry, realmente, me halaga que pienses en Anthony como un posible ligue.

Y se marchó a bailar con el susodicho. Seguramente, a Hermione se le caería la boca al suelo si supiera a qué rubio había estado metiendo en la cama todos esos meses. Rubio que, a propósito, caminaba hacia él.

—¿Vas a bailar conmigo, Potter?

—Yo no bailo, solo bebo, ya lo sabes —Draco contempló el salón, a toda esa gente bailando y riendo, bebiendo y bromeando, y recordó algo.

—Tú y yo hemos estado así antes, en una fiesta —estableció, recordando la fiesta de San Valentín, y Harry asintió—. ¿Crees que si hubiéramos bailado, las luciérnagas se habrían puesto alrededor?

Harry lo miró, divertido.

—Creí que no eras del tipo romántico —Draco fue a replicar cuando Pansy y Ron se acercaron y ella les dio un abrazo.

—Chicos, todo está perfecto. La decoración, las flores, vuestras túnicas, la música... quería daros las gracias, habéis formado un tándem sin igual. Estoy asombrada.

—Sí, gracias, sin vosotros no hubiera sido igual —añadió Ron, dándoles la mano.

—Sí, bueno... sin duda, lo mejor es dejar las viejas rencillas y convertirlas en algo más útil, ¿no te parece, Potter? —a su lado, el moreno no dejaba de sonreír.

—Claro.

—Por cierto, señora Weasley... habíamos reservado un postre especial —Ron y Pansy los miraron, expectantes, y ella aplaudió—, pero queremos dártelo con todos los jóvenes presentes; sin padres, ya sabes. Quizá cuando acabe todo: es un poco picante.

Pansy asintió y pasó toda la velada preocupada por la sorpresa que le tendrían sus queridos padrinos. Mientras, gozaron de su celebración y de la idea de saber que en tres días estarían en Bora-Bora, tomando el sol en la playa, navegando por aguas límpidas y sobre todo, usando en demasía la cama del hotel. No paraba de asombrarse por la cantidad de bailes que le pedían sus cuñados, todos encantadores con ella, y contenta por atraer tanta atención, se sentía en las nubes. Después de los bailes, los vítores y el champán, Draco Malfoy atrajo a todos los invitados más jóvenes; los hermanos Weasley, antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts y demás a un saloncito acogedor en la mansión, lejos de la música y el jaleo organizado por algunos mayores. Pansy y Ron, emocionados, y curiosos por el regalo de los padrinos, quienes, con sendas sonrisas traviesas, yacían de pie junto a una pequeña vitrina, esperaron a todo el público. Cuando tuvieron enfrente a todos los invitados y frente a un balcón del segundo piso, Harry se sonrojó y Draco le pisó el pie.

—Bueno… nosotros queríamos felicitar a la pareja de recién casados y decirles que a pesar de… haber elegido este novio hum… quería decir… no puedo, Potter, en serio, estoy harto de fingir que me gusta tu amigo pelirrojo.

El rostro de Harry cambió para volverse furioso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Creí que ya habíamos hablado de todo esto —varias cabezas se miraron entre ellas.

—¡Bueno, pues no! ¡No! ¿Entiendes? —los invitados miraban a uno y a otro, sin saber qué decir ni hacer. Harry cogió a Draco de la solapa de su túnica y lo arrinconó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que algunos contuvieron la respiración. Pansy, varita en mano, gritó:

—¡Una pelea en mi boda, no! —la mano de Draco se alzó para pararla.

—¡Espera, Pansy! Solo déjame que le diga algo a este auror del demonio, después puedes hechizarnos —Harry lo soltó, sin confiarse demasiado y Draco lo miró con firmeza, clavando sus ojos grises y proclamó—. Durante todos estos años, Potter, solo hay una cosa que realmente he deseado hacer.

Varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez: alguien ahogó un grito, a alguien se le cayó el bolso, un invitado dijo una palabrota y alguien aplaudió… cuando Draco cogió al auror y le estampó un beso de película, de esos con lengua; Harry lo apretó contra él y le correspondió el beso sin demora. El espectáculo duró varios segundos, durante los cuales se hizo el más absoluto silencio. Cuando ambos se separaron, Ron, encontrando un hilillo de voz parecida a la de Dobby, dijo:

—¿Quiénes sois?

Pansy, a su lado, pareció entender, y su rostro, azorado, mostraba una mueca de ira.

—¡En mi boda, no! ¡Malditos! ¿No podíais haber esperado a otro momento? —enfadada, les arrojó el ramo, que Draco cogió al vuelo, sonriente—. ¡Lo habéis hecho a propósito!

Enrabietada por no ser ya el centro de atención, Pansy corrió hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que Harry y Draco se dirigían hacia el balcón a toda prisa, pasando por los aún embobados invitados.

—¡ _Crucio_! —gritó Pansy, y todos los presentes se tiraron al suelo. Harry bloqueó a tiempo el hechizo, mientras Draco abría el balcón con su varita y cogía una _Aurora Austral_ para lanzársela a Potter, quien se montó sobre ella como un experto jugador de quidditch y se elevó en estampida, con Draco a su espalda.

Atravesaron la límpida noche a través de los terrenos del rubio mientras Harry, impertérrito, gritaba:

—¡Un crucio! ¡Malfoy, voy a bajarme, quiero anular esa boda! —Draco, muerto de risa, se jactó de su venganza. ¿Pansy quería gryffindors en su vida? ¡Él se encargaría de traer el estandarte de la casa!

—Has estado patético, Potter, y mira que lo ensayamos varias veces —se quejó el rubio.

—¿De qué te quejas, de mis reflejos de auror o el beso ha sido demasiado tórrido para ti? —Draco volvió a reír y se sintió libre. Ahí, a veinte metros sobre el suelo, agarrado a Harry Potter y con un ramo de tulipanes en la mano izquierda, se sintió completo.

—Pansy tardará años en perdonarnos por haber robado su momento estelar. Absolutamente nadie hablará de su boda después de nuestro numerito.

—Ron no podrá dormir esta noche —asintió Harry, reduciendo la velocidad para poder escuchar a Draco.

—Da igual, Pansy estará tan cabreada que lo atará a la cama, quizá lo torture… si tu amigo sobrevive a la noche de bodas, lo respetaré toda la vida.

—Draco… dijiste que la venganza no sería sangrienta. Me mentiste.

—Si se hace, hay que hacerlo bien, Potter, nada de medias tintas —Harry movió la cabeza, enérgico.

—¡Pero Draco! ¡Lanzó una imperdonable el día de su boda! Si a Ron le pasa algo hoy y el Ministerio le pide su varita… no quiero ni pensarlo, te quedarás sin amiga, la besarán los dementores.

—Después de hacernos pasar cuatro estúpidos meses de recados, de obligarnos a vernos todos los días, de hacernos casi vomitar con la noticia… creo que me quedé corto —Harry lo miró, travieso, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué cogiste el ramo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que en la tradición muggle, coger el ramo equivalía a decir que sería el próximo en enlazarse. Preparó su mejor sonrisa y un brillo travieso asomó a sus hermosos ojos del color del acero:

—Más quisieras, Potter, más quisieras.

* * *

Tres días después, a muchas millas de allí…

Pansy Weasley dejó la taza en la mesa de tapioca barnizada con los restos de su decimotercera tila mientras el viento azotaba una hoja de papel mágico de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ con el titular:

" _Pansy Parkinson pierde el control de su magia en una boda donde se anuncia el compromiso entre el miembro del Consejo de Asuntos Exteriores, Draco Malfoy y el Salvador del mundo, Harry Potter"._

* * *

**orden.**

(Del lat. i _ordo, -ĭnis_ _/i_ ).

 **1.** amb. Colocación de las cosas en el lugar que les corresponde.

* * *

_03/03/2013_

_01/04/2013_

_FF_FF_


End file.
